


An Arranged Marriage

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hunting Communities, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 46,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: An AU of sorts. Where hunter’s have communities, and arrange marriages for their young. Y/N is from the Northwest region, arranged to marry Dean, from the midwest region. Never meeting before, they are soon pushed together, wondering if they'll even like each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up in a hunter's family was nowhere close to being a normal life. Sure, you lived in a community, but it was filled with hunter's and their families. While you were learning your ABC's and 123's, you were also learning about the different types of monster's and how to kill them. School was not a place to socialize. There was no such thing as friends, and you never even dreamed of having a boyfriend. It was a strict life, one filled with rules and death followed you everywhere.

It was a different life. Many would call it child abuse, and in some instances, you could see where that would be true. Yours might not have been perfect, but your parents cared for you. Being a hunter, there was a certain community, a certain way of life that didn't make it easy to bring in strangers to the life. That's why, starting in the early 1900's, hunters started arranging marriages. With at least five different hunting communities country wide, it was the safest and wisest way to make sure that the hunter's legacy continued.

It became a ritual of sorts. When a girl turned twenty, her parents would take her to a different community, along with a wedding present of weapons, and other hunter's essentials. There, she would be married off to a man of the leader's choosing, sometimes never to see her family again. It had happened to your parents. Your Mom had come from the Upper East Coast community, traveling all the way to the Northwest community to meet your Dad. His parents had been long gone and he had been the ward of the leader until he came of age. In time, your parents came to love each other, and you hoped that would be your case as well.

You had just turned twenty, two days ago, and already your parents were driving across the country, heading to meet your future husband. He was from the Midwest community, one that you had heard nothing about. You didn't even know your intended's name, and you could only hope he was nice, and not one of those hunters that had turned mean and alcoholic already.

"Now remember Y/N, we will head directly to the lodge, where you will change into your dress, and walk down the aisle. Once the ceremony is over, we will leave, and you will move in with your new husband." Your dad said as he drove down the highway.

Turning in your seat, your Mom gave you a soft smile. She had always been your rock, the person you looked up to the most. It hurt, knowing you might never see her again. "Y/N, I know you're scared, and nervous. But I've heard about your intended. He's made quite the name for himself. I know this will work out for the best. Just relax, and smile, and things will go well."

By then, your Dad was pulling up to a huge fence, with guards stationed outside. It was much starker and military than the one you had left, and you were not ready to make it your home. Taking a deep breath, you waited as your Dad handed over the required paperwork. Driving through, you glanced around in dismay at all the stark, white homes, all square and the same. Heading farther in, you passed by a small dry goods store, a church, and a huge meeting hall. People were already congregating, watching as your parents pulled to the curb.

"Y/N, stick by me. Your Dad will handle the rest of the deal." Your Mom told you, taking your only bag, guiding you into the door on the side of the meeting hall. Down the hallway, she was guided to a door on the side, and you stepped in.

"I won't get to see him before the wedding?" You asked her, even though you knew the answer. But you were so nervous, not ready to marry a complete stranger.

"Honey, you know the rules." She apologized. "Now let's get you ready."

Reaching into the bag she carried, she pulled out your simple white dress, along with the thick veil that would cover your face until the last minute. Quickly changing into the outfit, you peered at yourself in the mirror. You had heard about regular weddings, where the girls got to pick out their own wedding dresses, and it was a fun and fancy affair. Nothing like the brisk, and plain ceremony you would have.

Wishing for a moment you had never been born a hunter, you closed your eyes. "We've got to go." Your Mom announced, grasping your hand and pulling you from the room. Down the hallway you went once again, careful not to trip on the dress. Pushing you into the main room, she stepped to the side. With your heart hammering, you saw the entire community sitting there, staring at you expectedly. Your hands shaking, you glanced up, seeing a tall man standing at the front, looking expectantly at you. "Go." Your Mother whispered, and with a start you began walking up the aisle.

Knowing everyone was looking at you, you took careful steps, making sure you didn't disappoint your parents by tripping. It seemed like forever before you made it to the front of the room, turning to face the man that would soon become your husband. A man wearing a suit stood in the front, glancing between you and your intended.

Without another word, he started the ceremony. Quick and to the point the ceremony contained no frills, no declarations of love. Answering when needed, you soon learned your intended's name was Dean Winchester. A strong name, and you hoped the man matched. Before you knew it, the ceremony was over, and it was time for your husband to lift your veil, and kiss you. It would be the first kiss of your life, and it would be from a man who would be by your side for the rest of your life. Holding your breath, you watched as Dean's callused hands reached under your veil, slowly lifting it away from your face. It would be the first time he would see you, and you hoped you didn't disappoint him too much.

As the veil was lifted, his face slowly came into view, and you sucked in a breath at the beauty of the man standing in front of you. He was handsome, even in the real world he would be considered extremely handsome. With his mossy green eyes, plump lips, and freckles gracing his nose, he was more than you could have ever hoped for.

"There she is." He said softly, so softly that you were the only one who heard him. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips quickly to yours, sealing the deal. Grasping your hand with his, he turned the two of you to face the crowd, and you could see your parents there, beaming up proudly at you.

With your hand still firmly tucked in his, he began the walk through the crowd, not even stopping to talk to anyone, until the very end where your parents stood, along with an even taller man with shaggy hair. "Y/N, this is my brother Sam."

Shaking his hand, you made the introductions to your parents, tears welling up in your eyes, knowing this would be the last time you would probably see them. "Take good care of my girl." Your Dad insisted as he shook Dean's hand.

"Of course." Dean answered, before your Mom pulled him down for a hug.

"She's a good girl. Head strong, and too smart for her own good. But she'll make you a good wife." She told him, loud enough that you could hear. Coming over, your Dad engulfed you in a hug, before giving you over to your Mom. "You'll do great. Dean seems like a great man. I'll miss you baby girl."

Watching as they walked out of the hallway, you couldn't help the tears that spilled down your cheeks. "I know it's hard. But don't worry. I won't keep you from visiting them." Dean promised you. "But it's time for us to go as well."

"Go? But..." You stuttered, glancing up at your new husband in surprise.

"We don't live here. We might have belonged, at one point, but the community doesn't rule us." He explained, grabbing the bag your Mom had left behind, while Sam picked up your bride present. With your hand once again tucked into Dean's, he guided you out of the hallway, past the shocked onlooker's, to a sleek back car outside. "This is my baby." He said proudly, patting her hood.

Throwing your stuff in the back, he opened the back door. Sliding inside, you sat there silently, waiting as both brothers climbed inside the car. Pulling away from the lodge, Dean headed straight for the exit. "Why don't you live in the compound?" You asked as he didn't even wave at the people who opened the gate.

"We don't really see eye to eye." Was all he answered as he pulled onto the highway, pointing his car south.

"Why did you agree to an arranged marriage then?" You asked him, trying to get to know the man you had married.

"My Dad owed your Dad a favor. It was the only way he would take repayment." Dean answered gruffly, his gaze meeting yours in the rearview mirror. There was no hate, not even discontent. He seemed to have accepted his new role with a grain of salt.

"Where are we going?" You asked, feeling as if you were playing twenty questions.

"The bunker. Which is home. Dean and I live there, and it will be your home as well. Feel free to use anything there." Sam finally spoke up, his voice polite.

The ride turned silent, as the sky turned from a vibrant blue to a dark, almost black as the sun set. Watching out the window, you missed the heated gaze of Dean's as he stared through the rear-view mirror at you. Sam was snoring softly in the passenger seat, leaving just you and Dean awake. "Y/N, I know this marriage wasn't of your choosing either. I just want you to know that I'm not going to expect a real marriage. I won't force you into anything you don't want. You can have your own room, and if, after a couple of days you still feel the need, you can leave. I won't come after you, I won't force you to stay. I want you to be happy, and if that includes staying with us, then you are more than welcome to."

z


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's POV

Sitting there, in the dark interior of the Impala, I couldn't keep my eyes off the women curled into the corner of the back seat. She was still wearing her plain wedding dress, her fingers nervously picking at the hem as she stared out the window.

"Y/N, I know this marriage wasn't of your choosing either. I just want you to know that I'm not going to expect a real marriage. I won't force you into anything you don't want. You can have your own room, and if, after a couple of days you still feel the need, you can leave. I won't come after you, I won't force you to stay. I want you to be happy, and if that includes staying with us, then you are more than welcome to." I found myself saying, watching as her wide gaze landed on mine through the rear-view mirror. She hadn't said much the entire day, and I didn't blame her either.

It had never been in my plans to enter an arranged marriage. My parents hadn't believed in the absurd ritual, and I had hoped that when, or if, I ever married, it would be for love. Not for the purpose of repopulating the hunter's communities, creating the next generation of professional killers. Sure, love was an obsolete idea, but I still had the slightest hope in my heart that it might happen for my brother or I.

"I don't know what to say." She whispered, still acting the timid and meek girl her parents had probably ordered her to be. I had only been to two arranged marriages in my life, and both brides had behaved the same, which confused me. Didn't we want brave, and courageous women raising our hunters?

"You don't have to say anything." I answered. "We're almost home, and you can have your own room. Sleep on it, get a feel for my brother and me. Then you can decide what you want."

Even as I said the words, I could feel this strange sensation, deep in my chest. As if someone had dug a knife into me, twisting it painfully. Ever since I had raised that damned veil, and seen her wide eyes staring up at me, I had felt drawn to this woman, and a part of me wanted her to stay. To live with Sam and I at the bunker. Which was stupid, I told myself as I forced my eyes on the road once again. I had just met the girl, who was ten years younger than me. Once she got to know me, she would probably be running back to her parents, or the compound.

"Thank you. I know you said it was a debt owed to your Father, and I want to thank you for following through with it." She mumbled softly, before covering a yawn.

"Why do you thank me? You don't know me. I could have been the worst possible husband choice in the world for you." I argued, wanting her eyes to be wide open to her new life. "I don't live in the hunting community. Hell, half the time it seems like Sam and I are shunned from them for one reason or another. There were probably at least ten more men who would be better fitted to be your husband."

"God deemed it so." Was her answer, which made me narrow my eyes. It wasn't very often you found a hunter that was rigidly religious.

"Are you religious?" I asked her, hoping not. While I knew all about the Angels, and Chuck, I didn't want to have to deal with a rare, religious hunter.

"No, but that's what my Mother told me. You were picked for a reason, and I know this will work out. I won't be a bother, I promise."

Just then, Sam started to stir in his seat, stopping the rest of our interesting conversation. Turning silent, I watched as she tucked herself farther into the seat, wrapping her arms around her knees. Taking my hand off the steering wheel for a moment, I reached behind me, blindly reaching for the blanket I knew to be there. "Here, take this." I grumbled, tossing the heavy duty blanket her way.

"Thank you." She answered, wrapping up in the blanket and resting her head against the window. It wasn't even five miles later her eyes were closed, her breathing even as she slept.

"Sam, why did I let you talk me into this?" I asked him, and he sent a wide-eyed glance my way.

"Me? I didn't talk you into anything!" He exclaimed, not taking the blame at all. "I just found out about it, and thought it might be a clever idea. It was nice to get the debt owed gone, and who knows? You might come to love the girl. She seems nice."

"It is nice not having to worry about the debt anymore." I agreed. "But Sam, she's so young! I still don't agree with these arranged marriages, and now I'm part of the scam. What if she hates me?"

That was the main thought running through my head. The fact that I now had another person shackled to me, that I had to worry about. Another person that I could grow to care for, that could end up ripping my heart out easier than taking a band aid off. Just looking at her, laying there, I knew it would be easy for me to fall head over heels in love with this girl, and that thought scared me more than anything I had ever faced. More than facing Lucifer or the Darkness.

"Dean, why would she hate you? Sure, if you turn the music up too loud, or any of your other annoying habits." Sam teased. "But truly Dean. Can't this be a good thing?"

"We'll see." Was all I answered as the front of the Bunker came into view, and I breathed a sigh of relief. There had been multiple times Sam and I had been asked to join the community. It wouldn't be our first stint in the Midwest community center, but I never wanted to move back. We had lived there, growing up, just briefly. After our Mom had been killed, Dad had gone looking for help, and had ended up being scooped up by a couple of hunters. While they taught him the way of life, Sam and I had been subjected to a rude awakening, and I was forever grateful the day our Dad had decided to walk out, and live on his own.

Driving past the front of the bunker, unassuming to the eye, I made my way down the dirt road, hidden by bushes and trees. The Impala barely fit through the tight road, before turning into a dark and eerie tunnel. I knew the entrance by heart, which bump to slow down for, when to turn slightly to the left. With a smile on my face, I pulled into the garage, parking my Impala in her place of honor in the middle. Climbing out of the car, I stopped immediately, glancing down at the still sleeping woman. My bride. A bride that I hadn't been ready for.

"Do you need help?" Sam asked you, standing by the hallway, easily understanding how I felt.

"No, you go to sleep. I've got this." I answered him, carefully opening the door, making sure she wouldn't fall out. Planning on leaving her bags until the morning, I carefully picked her up, surprised that she didn't weight that much in my arms. Mumbling softly in her sleep, she settled in closer to me, and it was then I could really look at her. She was beautiful. Maybe not in the fashion of models now a days, but that didn't matter to me. She had the most beautiful color of h/c, slightly tangled from her sleeping in the car. Her long lashes fluttered against her cheeks, and for a moment I wished they would open so I could see the color of her eyes more clearly.

With my foot, I shut the door of the Impala, before making my way down the hallway, making sure not to jostle her too much. Sam had left two doors open, trying to help me out as much as possible. The door to my room was propped halfway open, while the room across from mine had its door open as well.

It shocked me, how much I wanted to turn and place her in my bed. Wanting her snug next to me, waking up in my arms. Shaking my head at my foolishness, I firmly strode into the other room, knowing that I should stay detached and emotionless before it was too late and my heart was shredded.

Laying her down on the bed, I quickly went back in my room, taking a t-shirt from my dresser. Returning, I noticed she had rolled to her side, and for a moment I thought to leave her there, sleeping in her dress. However, I saw it wrapped around her legs, no doubt uncomfortable. Arguing silently with myself, I leaned down, undoing her shoes, planning on leaving the shirt beside her.

As I turned to leave, she stirred, glancing up at me with those big, beautiful, e/c eyes of hers, still clouded with sleep. "Dean?" She whispered, and my heart skipped a beat at my name leaving her lips.

"We're home. Here's a shirt to sleep in. This is your room." I answered awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Sitting up, she grasped the shirt, holding it tight to her chest. Glancing around the room, she took in the stark brick walls, the old, outdated furniture the bunker had provided us. "I know it's not much. But you'll be surprised at the rest of it. It's a weird place, but there's no better place to call home."

"I can't wait to see it." She mumbled through a yawn.

"I'm right across the hall. Don't be afraid to come to me, for anything." I insisted, glancing back at her, before walking out the door, lightly shutting it behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, it took you a couple of minutes for the fog in your brain to clear. To remember where you were, and why you were there in the first place.

Glancing down at your hand, you stared in shock at the simple silver ring, a staple of the hunters arranged marriages. It was like two thin rings forged together. A little too big on your finger, you could easily spin it. That would be something that needed fixed. If you stayed in this marriage.

All your life you had been raised for this moment. The chance to unit with a fellow hunter, to grow a family and help him out wherever needed. Or her. Hunter communities went picky, or racists, and many families were mixed ethnicity. There were those of the same race, often times taking in orphans and raising them as their own.

Your father was the leader of the northwest community, and you had been expected to marry well as soon as you could walk. The pact between communities had been set up while you were only five, but it wasn't until two months ago your husband had been decided.

Dean. You hadn't expected to marry someone quite like him. While you had only known him one day, and only part of it, he wasn't like any of the other men in the compounds. You were interested in learning more about this man, and you hoped that once he got to know you he didn't dump you out of this fascinating place.

Changing into jeans and a faded shirt, you left your feet bare as you stepped out of your room, into a quiet hallway. Looking at the closed door in front of you, you considered knocking, seeing if Dean was still in there. Not wanting to make him mad on your first day as husband and wife, you left his room alone, glancing around the hallway curiously.

Last night you had been so tired you hadn't paid any attention to your surroundings. You had no idea where anything was, including the library Dean had talked about. Not knowing whether to go left or right, you just started walking, hoping that you wouldn't get yourself hopelessly lost. Passing by closed doors, each one the same as before you finally took a right, amazed at how huge this place was. 

When that hallway led to a dead end, you turned back around, trying to remember the way you came. Footsteps sounded softly in front of you, soft enough to be encased in socks, not shoes and you wondered if you were coming up on Dean, or his brother Sam.

Rounding the corner, you ran straight into Sam's chest, his arms grabbing your shoulders to keep you from falling down. "Whoa there, you okay?" He asked, glancing down at you before letting go. 

"Sorry. I was just trying to find my way around, and I think I um..I don't think I know where I am." You admitted. 

Chuckling softly, Sam reached back, tucking a piece of his hair behind his shoulder. "This place is easy to get lost in. I was on my way to the kitchen. I can give you a little guide as we go?"

"Sounds great." You agreed, falling in step beside him. He was dressed in workout clothes, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead. "Is Dean up yet?"

That was the second time you made the tall man chuckle, and you wondered if he was truly this carefree, or if you were just that funny. "Dean enjoys staying up late, and often times will sleep in as late as possible on days we don't have cases."

Nodding in understanding, you gasped in surprise at the library that was spread out in front of you. "This is the library Dean was talking about?" You asked him, and he nodded. Looking from shelf to shelf, you couldn't believe the amount of lore that they had. It was at least double the size of your library back in your community. "What is this place?"

"It's called the Bunker. Built by the Men of Letters, but they abandoned it, and we were legacies, and it's ours now." He explained simply, and you stared up at him.

"The Men of Letters?" You reiterated and he nodded. "But they were just a myth."

"As you can see, they were not. Our grandfather was a man of letters, and this Bunker is proof that they thrived once upon a time."

"This is amazing. Do the communities know about this?" You asked him, as you thumbed through a book on the different types of weapons used to kill Monsters. It was richly detailed, with pictures and first hand accounts. 

"They've guessed. But we've kept it to ourselves." He warned you, and you nodded, understanding right away. 

Following down the short set of stairs, past an impressive table with a lit map, he walked into a uliterarian type kitchen. It was old fashioned, and meant to feed more than just the three of you, but it was clean, and everything seemed to be working. Little did Sam or Dean know, but you enjoyed fixing meals, especially pie. Pie had always been a favorite of yours, and you had learned how to make different vararieties at an early age. 

"We don't have much. We need to head out on a supply run. But there's eggs, milk. Maybe some bread. We also have cereal." He muttered, going through the fridge, just as you heard more footsteps. 

Glancing to the doorway, you saw Dean standing there, his hair standing on end, a soft gray robe untied showing his black t-shirt and boxers. "Morning Dean." You said respectfully, not sure how to handle this husband of yours. "Would you like breakfast?"

Without even answering you, he went straight to the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "As you can see, Dean's not much of a morning person."

"Shut up bitch." Dean grumbled, and you stepped back, wondering if he had been talking to you.

"Watch it jerk. Your bride thought you were talking to her." Sam came to your aid, and Dean finally glanced at you, his eyes widening as he realized you were standing there. 

"I wasn't...you're not..it's just what..." Dean stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence.

Coming to his brother's rescue, Sam quickly explained. "It's a form of endearment between Dean and I. We don't mean anything by it, it just slips out from time to time."

"Oh." You answered, a little relieved at the news. "Dean, would you like me to make you breakfast?" You asked him once again, not sure what your role here would play out.

"Just because you're my wife doesn't mean you have to take care of me." He grumbled. "I can fix my own freaking breakfast." 

With your mouth forming an O, you watched as he strode past you, opening the fridge and pulling out the milk. Opening it up, he smelled it, making a disgusted face. "Or, better yet. We go out for breakfast. Be ready in ten."

Without another look spared your way, he was gone, his robe swirling around his ankles as he left. Peering at Sam, he just shrugged. "Dean is gruff, but give him time. He already likes you, I can tell. He just takes a while to warm up to people. Especially when he hasn't had food yet."

Sam left then, to get ready for breakfast, leaving you alone in the huge, quiet kitchen. Hoping that his words were true, and Dean wouldn't continue to be as gruff with you. If he was, it was going to be a long marriage, and you might end up taking his out he had given you.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the back seat of the Impala, this ride was so much different than your last. Sam was awake, smiling as he stared out the window. Dean had his radio up loud, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

Hearing one of your favorite songs come on the radio, you began singing along, surprising both Sam and Dean. Catching a pair of eyes as green as the grass outside staring at you in the rear view mirror. His head was cocked to the side, his Sandy hair still standing on end. It was easy to see his mixed emotions, even though he was still a stranger to you.

"You like Bob Seger?" He asked you, surprised.

"I do. He was my Father's favorite singer, and I enjoyed him as well." You explained.

"Dean thinks life is a Bob Seger song." Sam teased and you leaned forward, loving the easy teasing between both brothers. Hoping that someday, you light have the same sort of relationship. Or even more with Dean.

"His songs do have a tendency to reflect real life, so I agree." You answered, resting your head against the seat.

Before you could say anything else, Dean was pulling up in front of a small diner. Staring at it, you wondered what it would be like inside.

As you stared at it, Dean leaned through the open door, staring at you. "What? Haven't you seen a diner before?"

Clambering out of the seat, you were soon standing beside him. "Seen a diner? Sure, all the time. But I've never eaten at one before." You admitted, watching as Dean's mouth hung wide open.

"How can you be a hunter, and never eat at a greasy, artery clogging diner?" He asked you incredulously. 

"I lived at the compound the majority of my life. Things like diners, and malls were never a part of that." You answered simply, staring around the crowded place with interest. 

"We will soon change that." Dean promised, his bad mood from earlier fading away. "I love diner food, and greasy hamburgers." 

"Not home cooked food?" You asked him, wondering if your hard training would go to waste. 

"No, home cooked food is amazing as well, we just don't get it very often." He admitted, opening the menu. 

"Then we will go shopping and I will cook you dinner tonight." You insisted, glancing down at all of the food, no idea what you should even order. 

"Try the french toast, with fruit." Sam suggested, winking over you to the waitress. After following Sam's suggestion, you glanced back at Dean.

"Life outside the compound seems so different. I'm not sure I will ever get used to the freedom it's offering so far." You said quietly, feeling as if you were letting your parents down. They had expected you to become the perfect hunter's wife, always by his side, providing a safe and loving home in the compound. Sometimes going out on hunts with him, helping with research when ever needed. 

"Why don't you tell us about life in the community." Dean suggested, his hands wrapped around his coffee cup. 

"What is there to know? You must have lived in a community, and it would be much like mine." You argued, earning a slight chuckle from Sam.

"We didn't really live in a community. Dad tried, but we didn't fit it's life, and soon we lived on the road." Dean muttered, frowning at the memories running through his mind. 

"I'm sorry. It might seem strict and full of rules, but a compound is always a place of comfort and help. It seems as if you could have used that growing up." You comforted him, but with a shake of his head he pulled his hand away from you. 

"No, a compound was a place both Sam and I didn't fit in. Where my Dad came home drunk more often than not. We were laughed at, and ridiculed, and I've never wanted to go back." Dean grumbled, just as the food arrived. Taking a bite of your food, you couldn't believe how good it was.

"I'm sorry your experience wasn't good." You answered softly. "I've never experienced anything but, so I don't have anything to base it off of."

Silence followed your comment, as the three of you dug into your breakfasts. You had to admit, the diner food was good, so much better than you had ever expected.

"What do we do next?" You asked when Dean tossed down cash onto the table to cover food.

"Supply run. Need anything?" He asked you, and you shook your head. You might not have the fanciest clothes, but they were yours.

"Just food to cook with." You answered.

It was only a short distance to the store, and when Dean pulled up to it, you were once again staring in surprise. "This is a store?"

"You never got out of the compound, did you?" Dean asked you, and you shook your head.

"No. Everything we needed was provided in there, and we didn't have the need." You explained, not missing the look between both brothers. If you didn't know any better, you would have thought they were communicating without words.

"Y/N, have you ever gone on a hunt before?" Sam asked you, and you could see how interested they were in your answer.

Hanging your head in shame, you spoke so softly they almost didn't hear you. "No I haven't."

"Damn it!" Dean cussed, scaring you. "What good is all the training if they never give you actual experience?"

"They did, but they mainly took the boys out to hunt. An occasional girl. But since my Dad was the leader, they figured I would never need the experience. But I'm willing to try! I know how to handle weapons, and I'm not scared of monsters."

"How do you know? You've never faced one." Dean grumbled, running his hand down his face.

"Please don't be mad." You whispered, wondering if this was the end of your marriage before it had even started.

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad. Just frustrated. It's not your fault." Dean answered, surprising both you and his brother. "But for now, let's just get this shopping trip over with."

Walking beside him as you entered the huge store, you couldn't believe everything they carried. Food and clothing. Housewares and shoes. Everything you could ever need lay inside this store.

Dean let you take charge in the food section, telling you to grab whatever you wanted. With meals already planned in your head, you tossed meat and vegetables, and anything else you could think of. Plenty of fruit, for the pies you planned on baking.

Heading to the housewares, Dean explained. "Get whatever you need. Our pans and everything are old. And whatever you want to make it seem more homey. I'm going to the hunting section."

Picking out a colorful quilt, along with some towels and kitchen utensils, you made your way towards the hunting department when two men stopped in front of you. "Well hello there pretty girl." The first man said, and you tried pushing past him, but he reached out, grabbing your cart.

"We just want to talk." The other man said, stepping closer to you.

"I need to meet up with my husband." You insisted, but they weren't listening.

"Why don't you come with us?" They offered, and you shook your head. Pulling roughly on your arm, they took you away from your cart.

"The lady said no." Dean growled, his hands forming fists. With a new threat, they scampered off, and you rubbed the sore skin. "You okay?"

"Are all men out of the compound like that?" You asked, almost in tears. Everything had changed so fast in your life, and being threatened by those men were the last straw.

"Hell no. Those were pigs, not men." Dean answered, pulling you into his embrace. Holding you tight, exactly like you needed.

"This life is so different." You whispered, staring up at him. "What if I don't fit in?"

"You will. Just give it time. You'll fall in love with the freedom of being away from the hunting communities." Dean mumbled, just as Sam came over, his arms full of books and clothes. "Just give it time."


	5. Chapter 5

After your run in with those men, Dean made sure you stayed by his side the rest of the shopping trip. As he traversed the rest of the store, you glanced around, surprised with the different families you saw. Kids were running around happily, annoying their parents but acting as if they didn't have a care in the world. And they probably didn't. So unlike the compound, you thought to yourself. Even from an early age, you knew your roles, you knew the expectations.

You were starting to realize how strict and dull life was in the hunting communities, even when faced with the risk of monsters. And even though you had been away for only a day, you were grateful to Dean for taking you away from that kind of life. No matter what happened between the two of you, he had opened your eyes to this new and exciting life.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked quietly as the two of you watched his brother head straight for the produce section.

"This is so much more than I ever expected." You answered him.

"What? Shopping at a big chain grocery store?" He teased, and you found yourself getting mesmerized by the smile he sent your way. Dean was a very handsome man, and you couldn't believe he was your husband.

"No, just life. Everything's loud, and boisterous. So full of life and joy. Growing up, I knew that when I turned twenty I was to marry, and not to a man of my choosing. I had always thought it would be to a man in one of the compounds, not someone like you. Who has already shown me this outside world."

"They kept you sheltered, didn't they?" He asked, the smile fading from his face. "But we need to get one thing straightened out right now. I'm nothing special. Hell, if you ask most of your community members, they can't stand Sam and I. You have probably been disgraced because you married me, and you haven't fled yet. So, enjoy your little glimpses into the real world, but it's usually a lot darker and meaner than this."

"You mean like those men back there?" You asked him, wondering why he felt he needed to talk about himself that way.

"Yes, no... Listen Y/N. What I'm saying is you're looking at this like it's a fairy tale ending for you, and it's not. There's still heartbreak and hurt, and monsters and darkness. Sure, there might be more to do and see then in a compound, but you'll probably want to run back to your Mom and Dad after another week out here."

Before you could answer Sam came rushing back, his arms full of different vegetables and fruits. "Y/N, do you like any of these?" He questioned you, and you nodded, but for once a smile didn't reach your lips.

Glancing between his brother and you, he placed his items in the cart, and you could see he wanted to talk to his brother, see what had happened.

Staying silent, you walked behind the two men, a little disheartened. Sure, you hadn't expected everything to be rainbows and kittens, but Dean seemed determined to show you this wasn't any better than the compound. In a way, you were wondering if he was attempting to push you away. If his words last night had been his way of hoping you would leave without him going against his word.

But you didn't want to leave. You wanted to get to know him, and his brother better. You wanted to understand why he seemed so closed off and why he seemed to put himself down all the time. You thought Sam could become a close friend, and you wanted to explore the bunker more.

You for sure didn't want to go back to the compound. The communities looked down on those that ran away from their marriages, no matter the circumstances, and you knew you would be shunned for the rest of your life.

Silently, you helped them bag up all their items, the cashier lady giving you a couple of strange glances, and at one time asking if you were okay. It must have looked weird to her. A young woman, much younger than both men, silent and not smiling while in the company of two gruff looking men.

Dean had glanced back at you, frowning when he noticed the serious look on your face. Sam glared at his brother, and soon the three of you were storming through the exit doors, none of you smiling anymore. "Dean, what did you do?" Sam questioned his brother as soon as you were away from prying ears.

"Me? Why am I getting blamed for this?" Dean threw his hands up, almost letting the cart crash into a car. "Just because she's not smiling?"

"Y/N, is everything okay?" Sam asked you gently, and for a moment you wondered why you couldn't have been married to him. He seemed so kind and considerate, and didn't continue to push or grumble at you like Dean did. But then you saw those green eyes narrow in on you, those pouty lips thinned out in annoyance, and you knew that you would rather be married to him, grumpiness and all.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to get used to. And Dean reminded me that it's not all happiness out here either." You answered.

"Dean, it's her first day in the real world, and you're already clouding it with your pessimistic views?" Sam chastised his brother. "Let her acclimate you idiot!"

"Sam..." Dean growled, and you didn't want to listen to their argument any longer. With the Impala unlocked, you slid into the backseat, leaning your head against the window. With a sigh, you let the tears slip down your cheek, feeling alone and afraid in this new world. Dean was right, it was dark and dreary, even with all the new things you were finding. Sure, you were excited to be away from the strictness of the compound, but you missed your parents, and the couple of girls you had known. You missed the feeling of belonging, and knowing that you had a purpose. Here, you felt like a tag along, as a second thought.

"Y/N, Sam and I thought we could stop for ice cream on the way home." Dean started talking as soon as he climbed into the front seat. "Apologize for the way I acted. It wasn't right, and I... Are you crying?"

Hastily wiping your eyes, you tilted your head down so he couldn't see your face. "No." You muttered, the hoarseness of your voice betraying your words.

"You were." He insisted. "Damn it." He muttered, climbing back out of the car, and slamming his hand on the roof. Jumping at his anger, you slid farther into the corner of the seat, trying hard not to laugh. "I knew I wouldn't be any good at this!"

You could hear Sam softly talking to his brother before they both climbed back into the car. Sam smiled softly at you, but your gaze was on Dean. "Dean, I'm sorry. It's just..."

"You're sorry?" He interrupted you. "I'm the one whose done nothing but mess with your head since you got here. I should be apologizing."

"Please forgive this ogre. He's not used to relationships." Sam interjected, groaning when Dean punched him on the shoulder.

"Y/N, this is new for all of us. I'm trying to figure things out, so can you be patient with me?" He asked you, and you nodded. "Good."

Dean turned back to driving, and you stared out the window once again. "Dean, did you know there is a strange girl in the backseat?" An unfamiliar voice rang out from beside you, and you turned to see a man sitting there who hadn't been seconds earlier.

Screaming, you reached for the nearest thing you could find, which happened to be a wrench. Holding it out in front of you, you raised it to swing at the guy's head when Sam grabbed it, stopping you. "Whoa Y/N, it's okay! That's just Cas. He's our friend."

"I'm an Angel." He stated, narrowing his eyes as he stared your way. "And you're Y/N. I've heard about you."

j


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm an Angel." He stated, narrowing his eyes as he stared your way. "And you're Y/N. I've heard about you."

"An Angel?" You questioned, still shrinking into the corner of the car, your heart beating furiously at the stranger who had just magically appeared in the car. "They're just myths, and what has been said about them is nothing good." You muttered, narrowing your eyes as he stared your way.

"I assure you, I'm not a myth. But as for the other part, there are certain Angels who do more harm than good." He told you.

"Wait Cas. You just said you've heard about Y/N. What do you mean?" Dean asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

Dean and Sam seemed very comfortable around this Angel, but your parents had always taught you to never trust the Supernatural, no matter what being they were. Demons, Angels, Vampires. They were all a threat, and they should all be taken out. You had never heard of a hunter befriending a Monster before, and it concerned you that your husband was being played. Reaching into the back of your jeans, you reached for your small pocket knife. In your history books, there had been a couple of symbols meant to banish Angels, and you tried to recall one to your mind while keeping an eye on the being in question.

Ignoring Dean's question, Cas turned his attention on you, specifically the hand that was hiding your small knife. "I wouldn't do that Y/N. I don't feel like being thrown far away once again, and we have things we need to talk about."

Holding his hand out, you reluctantly handed over your pocket knife, wincing when his hand grasped yours, holding you tight. "Let me go!" You exclaimed, pulling on your hand, but he wouldn't budge. Frightened, you turned towards your husband, hoping he would help you.

"Cas, buddy, you're scaring her." Dean argued, and Cas sighed.

"Y/N, I'm not attempting to harm you. I just needed the contact." He answered, making Dean narrow his eyes at his friend through the rear-view mirror. "I've heard things about you, and I wanted to see if they were true."

"What things Cas?" Sam asked, and Cas let go of your hand. Relieved, you wrapped your arms around yourself, wondering again what your parents had gotten you in to when they had given you away to Dean.

"Y/N's family line is long and powerful, much as yours is. It was prophesied that you and Y/N would marry. As for the rest, it's always been fuzzy." Cas explained.

"We were meant to be?" You asked, glancing back at Dean who seemed shocked at the Angel's words as well.

"I guess you could say it that way. It was meant to put together two of the most powerful hunting families. Your offspring will be strong, and may one day lead the rest of the hunting community." Cas continued on, and the thought of having children with Dean brought redness to your cheeks. Life in the compound had been strict and sheltered, and having personal relations with a man not your intended had been extremely frowned upon.

"I never...um..." You stuttered, not even knowing what you wanted to say. You were completely rattled, and were extremely grateful when Dean pulled the car into the garage and shut the engine off. "I need to go."

Rushing out of the car, you raced into your room, forgetting to help with the groceries. Locking the door behind you, you braced yourself against it, your heart pounding. You had never expected any of this when your Father had come to you a couple of weeks ago, telling you of your impending marriage. In the worst way, you wanted to talk to your family, to have some sort of connection with that previous life, but your parents were probably off hunting, and you were newly married. You weren't expected to crawl back to your parents, or even contact them at first on the phone. It was expected you would spend the beginning of your marriage getting acquainted with your husband, and your new community.

Dean's POV

Watching as Y/N raced out of the car, I was torn. I wanted to go after her, to make sure she was okay. So much had happened to her in such a brief period of time. Her life had been turned upside down, her thoughts and ideas being stretched and molded to fit new ideas. Then Cas had to arrive, messing with both of us with his news.

"What the hell, Cas?" I grumbled, stepping out of the car and leaning over the roof. "You don't just drop news like that without a little warning! You scared her, and now she'll probably want to run back to her parents!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Sam asked quietly, surprising me. "Didn't you want this to not work out? That way you fulfilled your promise, but you weren't saddled with some pitiful girl."

"That was before I knew Y/N." I mumbled softly. "She doesn't need to go back to the freaking compound! They'll ruin her. I can see her spirit inside her. She'll make an amazing hunter, if she has the chance."

"You care for her." Cas noticed as he tilted his head.

"What?" I asked. "Well, maybe. But not because of no damn prophecy. I'm done with prophecies, or fate, or whatever you call it. I just want to help Y/N out, and if she decides to move on, then so be it." But the thought of her moving on, finding someone else that would feel those lips against theirs, her smooth skin under theirs, had me clenching my hands. Sure, maybe I lusted after the girl, felt sorry for the life she had led until now. But that didn't mean I had feelings for her.

Cas and Sam both didn't seem to buy my argument, but I didn't care. "So, with that settled, what brought you here to begin with?"

"I wanted to meet Y/N for one." He answered. "But to also tell you that with Lucifer on the loose, the Angels are looking for answers. And they automatically blame us."

"Well, we are the ones who went and visited him in his cage." Sam pointed out.

"So, does that mean you're on the run? Since you were the one who said yes?" I asked Cas, watching as guilt flooded his face.

"Yes. I am as you say, on the run. I want to find him before they do, and reverse some of the damage I've created. But I'm afraid I'm going to need your help for that." Cas answered, pretty much saying what I knew he would.

Sighing, my eyes turned to the hallway, where Y/N was no doubt wondering what her life had come to. Knowing that this latest news would probably just make matters worse. Running my hand along my mouth, I glanced at Sam. "Let me try to explain this to Y/N. Then we can figure out our next step.


	7. Chapter 7

Sinking down on your mattress, you curled into a small ball, trying to reason with yourself. Sure, this was all new and unexpected, but you had known that your life would be forever changed once you became married.

You just hadn't expected Dean to be so handsome, and so hard to read. You hadn't expected to live away from everything you knew, the community life you had always known.

Then there was the business of Angels as best friends, and the fact that you and Dean were meant to be. That thought didn't bother you nearly as much as you had let on. Sure, it had all seemed overwhelming, but even with his grumpy and stubborn ways, you could easily see Dean was a good man. A man you could easily fall in love with.

A quiet knock echoed in your room, and you could hear Dean's voice muffled in the wood. "Y/N? You awake?"

Taking a deep breath, you stood up, opening your door. Dean stood there, a couple of beers in his hands. Holding one out to you, he raised an eyebrow when you didn't take it. "Don't tell me you've never had a beer before. I'm beginning to think you're as sheltered as an Angel."

"I've had a beer!" You exclaimed, placing your hands on your hips. "But only one, and my parents punished me for it."

Sitting down on your bed, he took a sip. "Why were you punished? I mean, I know you're only 20, but drinking is common among hunters."

Rolling the bottle between your hands, you cautiously took a sip. It was bitter and strong, but slightly satisfying. Especially since you knew how disappointed your parents would be. "My community was a dry community. There were no bars, no liquor sold know the stores. If a hunter wanted to drink, he had to find it elsewhere."

"Why?" Dean asked you, and you could see you had stumped him.

"The last leader, before my father, he was a drunk. So, when he was replaced, it was voted in." You explained, taking another sip. Shuddering at the last time beer had passed your lips.

"Can I show you something?" You whispered, the alcohol in your system bolstering your courage.

"Of course. I want you to feel free and comfortable around me. Even when I'm a grump." He answered, his mossy eyes twinkling with mischief.

Taking a deep breath, you handed him your beer bottle before standing up. With your back to him, you pulled your hair over your shoulder. Reaching down to lift the hem of your shirt, Dean stopped you.

"Y/N, you don't have to do this." He said quietly, his voice deeper than normal.

"I need to. I need you to see the type of life I lived before I came here." You insisted, pulling your shirt up so he could see the light scars covering part of your back. They weren't deep, but the light pink stood out on your otherwise unblemished skin.

"What the...?" He muttered, and you jumped when you felt his calloused fingers lightly touching the scar. "Who did this?"

Turning to face him, your shirt modestly covering your breasts, you nervously nibbled on your lower lip. His gaze followed the movement for a second before he reached out, grasping your hand and pulling you back down beside him.

"My dad did this. Almost a year ago. I was restless, and thought about life outside the compound. I got together with some people, people that I shouldn't have been near. We snuck out, and I... Well, I might have kissed the man, and shared a beer. But then my Dad showed up, and I was punished for disobeying the laws of the community."

"I wish you didn't have to go through that. But at least you're away from them now, and you don't have to ever go back if you don't want to." Dean assured you. But you could see how much your story had bothered him. "And Cas can take those scars off. That skin is too beautiful for that."

"Thanks Dean." You surprised the two of you by leaning over to him, pressing your lips gently to his cheek. As you moved to pull away, Dean reached out, his palm resting softly on your cheek. His eyes searching yours, he slowly moved know, his lips ghosting over yours.

"Is this okay?" He whispered, the movement tickling your lips, and you nodded. Ever so slowly his lips touched yours. It was sweet, like his lips were learning yours, and you tried to scoot closer, loving the feeling.

All too soon he was pulling away, a smile on his face as he kept his hand on your cheek. With his thumb gently brushing the skin, he leaned in once again, kissing you quickly. "That was nice." You mumbled, too lost in the feel of his lips against yours to speak coherently.

"I thought it was more than nice." He answered, leaning back, his hands sliding down and away. Handing you your beer, he downed the rest of his in one gulp.

"It was more than nice." You agreed, taking another sip of beer.

"You know, being married to me means we're allowed to do that, and more." He hinted at, and you blushed, glancing down at your beer bottle. "I'm not trying to pressure you, but whenever you're ready, I'm willing to take that next step with you."

As you opened your mouth, trying to think of something to say, there was a hard knock on your door, before Sam and Cas came barreling through into your room. Stopping dead in his tracks, Sam glanced between you and Dean, seeing how close the two of you were sitting, the redness of your cheeks. "Listen, um... I didn't mean to barge in. But Dean, we've maybe caught a lead on Lucifer, and wanted your opinion."

"Lucifer?" You repeated, knowing that Sam had to be pulling your leg. Sure, you had just learned of Angel's, but they were hunting Lucifer? You hadn't even heard that he had escaped his cage once again. "Lucifer is locked up. I heard about that, quite some time ago, when a couple of reckless hunters broke the 66 seals. It's practically legend in my community, and we all learned about it in class. They never named the hunters, but we heard the fixed the wrong, put him back before he could do any harm. I even heard that one of the hunters was lost forever in the cage."

Sam and Dean glanced between themselves, and you knew they were communicating silently amongst themselves. "What? I might even have the textbook somewhere."

"Sammy, you hear that? We're in a freaking textbook!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his head back, laughing heartily.

"Huh?" You stuttered.

Sam must have felt some sort of pity for you, because he started explaining. "Dean broke the first seal, I broke the last, and we were the reason Lucifer rose. And yes, we finally put him back in his cage."

"But then, who is down there with him?" You questioned.

"I was." Sam continued, surprising you. "But I came back, and the rest, I guess, is in your history books."

"Wow." You breathed out. "So, you mean I married a legend?"

Dean puffed his chest out at your words. "Yes, you did." He said proudly. "But seriously, the more I learn about your community, the more I want to burn it to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean puffed his chest out at your words. "Yes, you did." He said proudly. "But seriously, the more I learn about your community, the more I want to burn it to the ground."

"I think I have a lot to learn about you guys." You muttered. "Are there any other secrets that you need to tell me? Weird people that you're besties with? Other horrific monsters you have released onto this world? Next you're going to tell me you were in charge of that darkness woman who threatened to end the world!"

They glanced between each other, identical looks of guilt on their face. "Seriously? That was you too? Maybe I should find my text book, and you can just let me know what you aren't guilty of starting."

"Y/N, I..." Dean started, rubbing his hand along his mouth. "Life has been interesting. And when you've been in this business as long as Sammy and I have, things are bound to happen."

"Maybe you should have joined a community. They could have helped..." You started, but Dean's glare stopped the words immediately.

"Never! We tried that, just once, and never again. Especially when you've told me everything you've gone through because of them!" He growled. "Hell, you're here now, whether you even wanted to be, or not! You have no choice in your life, and that is not okay!"

"I might not have wanted to enter this marriage, but I knew it was my duty." You calmly explained. "But now? I'm glad. I'm not going to bad mouth them, but I am starting to see that some of their ideas aren't for the best."

Dean's POV

Watching Y/N's face as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that we were probably in 95% of her text books, I couldn't believe how adorable she looked. Each and every moment I was with this woman, who was years younger than me, I felt myself falling for her a little bit more. I knew it would take just one little push and I would be head over heels in love with her.

I was still furious over the little bit of information she had given me about her previous life. Nothing had chilled my blood more than seeing those scars upon her back, and I wanted to head cross country and take it out on her Dad.

Knowing that she hadn't ever done anything more than kiss a boy, and drink a couple sips of beer, it made me wonder what else she had been missing out on. If there were any other surprises that would be showing up sooner or later.

When she asked if there were any other weird creatures we were friends with, it was hard to stifle a laugh. If only she knew the type of people we met or worked with on a daily basis. It was only a matter of time before Crowley came calling.

I couldn't wait for her to get out of her shell, to stop thinking of the rules of the community, and start enjoying life outside it. To know what it truly meant to live. I could already see a little bit of difference, and I couldn't wait for more. And I couldn't wait for more than just the little, teasing kiss we had shared earlier. I wouldn't push her, but I hoped she wouldn't be too slow about the issue.

"Dean?" Sam called out, and I glanced up, realizing I had zoned out for a couple of minutes.

"Y/N was asking what our plan was as to Lucifer." Cas explained for me, tilting his head as he tried reading me. He was better at it than I liked, and when he smiled, I knew he had just figured out how much I was coming to care for Y/N.

Turning to her once again, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. By following through with my father's promise, I had thought I would end up with some mousy, annoying chit who would run at the slightest noise. But Y/N was beautiful, and strong, and I knew she would be a great asset to our team. "We're going to find him, and go from there." I answered lamely. "We have a friend who could help. If not, then his mother is a witch. She knows a spell or two."

"There you go again. Talking about being friends with a witch as if it's the most normal thing in the world." She muttered, crossing her arms, and I had to fight to keep the smile off my face.

"I wouldn't call our relationship friendly." Sam mumbled, and I had to agree with him. "But it's needed, sometimes."

"So, a witch, an Angel. Anything else?" She muttered. "Maybe a unicorn? Or an imaginary friend?"

"Castiel's unicorn is dead." Sam answered, and I chuckled when Cas' eyes narrowed. "My imaginary friend is back doing his things. So, they won't be bugging us."

"I think I'm just going to give up now." She mumbled faintly, and with a pointed glare from me to Sam and Cas, they left the room.

"Castiel's unicorn was a term for his Demon friend. Not the real horned animal." I tried explaining, but she just raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, doesn't make it sound much better, does it?"

"This is just like a whole new world." She sighed. "One that I'm not sure I'll ever be able to fit into."

"You already do." I insisted. "You've already created this little spot for yourself in our family, and I can't imagine life without you."

My words might have given away more than I intended to, but Y/N didn't seem to notice that. "So, I guess that means I'm off to hunt Lucifer with my husband and family?"

"Yep." I answered. "But don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. Right now we're just trying to find him. When it actually comes to caging him back up, I don't want you close."

"Dean, I've been sheltered all of my life." She argued. "Please don't try to shelter me here as well. I can handle it. And besides, field work is always the fastest way to learn."

Staring at me with those big, beautiful eyes of hers, I swore she already learned the puppy dog eye trick from Sam. Groaning, I nodded. "Fine. But the minute it gets too much, you let me know, got it?"

Nodding, she came forward, wrapping her arms around my middle. Snuggling her head against my chest and holding tight. Pulling her tight to me, I relished the feel of her against me, knowing how easy it would be to get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

Your POV

Dean decided it would be best to wait until morning to leave, and you had to agree. You wanted to stay at the bunker, sleep in your own bed one more night before your new adventure. You didn't want Dean seeing how nervous you were, or you knew he would insist that you stay home.

This would be your first hunt, your first chance at really proving yourself to Dean. It just scared you that it wasn't something easy like a ghost, or vampire. No, it had to be Lucifer, and that thought had your hands shaking. Sure, Dean said that he would make sure you were safe, that you would always be protected. But this was the big bad you would be facing. 

Climbing into your bed after Dean had left your room, you pulled the covers up tight, trying to imagine what tomorrow would bring. Hoping that you didn't act too foolish, or get in Dean's way. You wanted to prove yourself useful. That Dean had married well. 

Sighing, you closed your eyes, praying that you did Dean proud tomorrow.

______________________________

"Wakey, wakey!" Dean exclaimed, pounding on your door as he walked past. Groaning, you rolled over in bed, surprised to see that it was already 8 in the morning. Much later than you usually slept.

Feeling like you weren't starting the day off well, you raced out of bed, quickly changing into a pair of ripped jeans, along with a simple long sleeved shirt. Braiding your hair, you wrapped it into a bun, slipping in to your sensible boots before leaving your room behind. You could hear Sam and Dean talking in the kitchen, but it stopped as soon as you stepped inside.

"Y/N!" Dean exclaimed, taking a step towards you. Surprising you when he pulled you into a hug, you glanced at Sam. He just shrugged, so you enjoyed the embrace.

"You must have already had your coffee." You muttered once he pulled away.

"Like three pots full." He answered, his hands almost shaking from the caffeine. 

"How long have you been up" You asked as you made your way to the nearly empty pot. Pouring yourself a cup, you made your way to the fridge, trying to figure out what you wanted for breakfast.

"Not sure I even went to sleep." Was his answer, far closer to you than you expected. Glancing up, you saw Dean standing right behind you as Sam left the kitchen, a smile on his face. "I couldn't stop thinking, so I came in here. Researched, and stuff."

"What stuff?" You asked him, as he backed you up so your back was against the cool door of the fridge. With one hand braced on each side of your head, you should have felt afraid. But you weren't. There was something about Dean, even though he was a fierce hunter, you felt safe with him. Sure, your heart was pounding, but it wasn't from fear. It was from exhilaration, waiting to see what he would do next.

"You." He whispered, leaning down so his lips were just a breath's away from yours. From this close, you could see tiny gold specks in his mossy green eyes. His eyes were so mesmerizing, that you didn't realize he was speaking until a moment later. "I couldn't get those big beautiful eyes out of my head. Or the way your lips felt against mine."

"Dean..." You started, licking your bottom lip, wishing he would just close the distance and kiss you already.

"I never expected to feel this way." He whispered, his lips barely brushing yours. "I never imagined that this arranged marriage could actually be a good thing."

Before he could fully kiss you, he pulled away, reaching to the counter beside the fridge and handing you a plate already made up with your breakfast. "Eat up. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

With those parting words, he strode out of the kitchen, and you did nothing but stand there and watch him go. Picking up a piece of bacon, you thought about the man who was turning your world upside down.

From an early age you had resigned yourself to an arranged marriage. Hoping that you would at least like the man you had married. You had really expected your husband to be as gorgeous as Dean. You hadn't expected these feelings either. Butterflies in your stomach when ever he looked at you. A deep aching feeling low in your stomach. A feeling you had never felt before.

Your thoughts muddled, you tossed your uneaten breakfast in the trash. Walking into the hallway, you can straight into Sam.

"Whoa. You okay?" He asked, holding you steady.

"Yeah, just clumsy." You answered. Truthfully, running into Sam was like running into a brick wall. He was tall, and even though he was lean, he was full of muscle. Moving to go past him, you peered up at him in surprise when he didn't release your arm.

"Um.." He muttered, letting go and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I just... we haven't had much of a chance to get to know each other."

"No, we haven't." You agreed, standing there and waiting for him to say his piece. 

"But I just wanted you to know that I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. I know this is a whole new lifestyle for you, and that Dean isn't always the easiest person to get along with. I was just hoping that maybe we could be friends, or you could even come to think of me as your brother." He muttered, and you could see that he was being truthful, even if he was having a hard time figuring out the words. 

"I would like that." You answered truthfully. "I've never really had a close friend, and I've always wanted a brother. I'd be honored to call you mine."

"Great!" He exclaimed, reaching down and pulling you into a hug. "I know you and Dean are going to be great together. I can already see a difference in him. A softness that wasn't there before."

"I just hope it doesn't hinder him or his hunting." You admitted, just as footsteps came thundering down the hall.

"Sam, are you hitting on my wife?" Dean roared, and Sam pulled away quickly. 

"Dean, we were just talking. Y/N and I were getting the chance to get to know one another. After all, she's my sister now." Sam answered, as Dean glared at him. 

"Fine." He grumbled, still frowning. "But let's get this show on the road! Cas is already on location, waiting for us. He has a one block radius of where Lucifer might be."

At the mention of Lucifer's name, the smile left your face and your nervousness returned. Your words from earlier were true. You didn't want to be a hindrance to Dean, and to cause issues on such an important hunt. But you didn't want to be left behind either.


	10. Chapter 10

This trip in the car was so much different than the first time. Then, you had been tired and nervous, just starting your new life. Dean had been distant and uneasy. The entire mood of the car ride had been silent and awkward. Now, Dean had the music going, classic rock music that you hummed along to as well. Sam was busy on his phone, his attention far away. 

Leaning over the seat, you smiled over at Dean who glanced over at you. "What type of music do you listen to?" He asked you, turning down the radio. 

"Just a mixture. Y/F/B along with the music my parents grew up listening too. Stuff like this." You answered him just as one of your favorite songs came on the radio. "Ooh, turn it up!" You exclaimed, and with a chuckle Den did just that. 

Singing softly along to the music, you blushed when Dean turned to stare at you once again, his eyes wavering from the road for just a minute. "You've got a great voice." He told you, making you duck your head. You weren't used to compliments. "No seriously. Your voice is beautiful."

"It is." Sam agreed. "So please sing louder. It beats listening to Dean's off key singing all the time."

Crawling over as far over the seat as you could, you cranked the music up, covering up everyone making Dean chuckle once again. Leaning back in your seat, you smiled, realizing that you were happy. Life was different and strange, and sure you were heading to hunt Lucifer down, but you were happy for the first time in as long as you could remember. Dean had given you that, given you a chance to be yourself, and you could feel yourself changing, growing, each day you were away from the community. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe the communities were warping people, turning people away from how they should act. How they should be.

Sighing in confusion, you settled against the door, tucking your legs underneath you. Closing your eyes, you let the gentle rhythm of the Impala lull you to sleep, feeling safe with Dean behind the wheel.

Dean's POV

Singing along to the music with Y/N had been amazing. I had been truthful when I told her she had an amazing voice. I could listen to her over any of my cassettes any day. Seeing her sitting there, her eyes shining as she sang along, her voice crisp and clear, I had felt something shifting in my heart, and I knew I would do anything in my power to keep her safe. 

When she leaned back, settling into the back of the Impala, I turned to see Sam staring at me, an unusual look on his face. Unable to read it, I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged his shoulder and turned back to his phone, leaving me wondering what was going on in that brain of his. 

Turning my attention back to the road, I continued driving, not even seeing the trees and houses that passed as my mind was focused on other things. Like the hunt in front of us. Usually I didn't worry about them, knowing that Sam and I are a good team, and that somehow we would always get past every obstacle thrown our way. But there was a new person involved, and I worried that this was going to be too much for her. We should have started with something small, like a ghost, or a Vampire. Instead, we were throwing her right into the frying pan, and I hoped that she, and us wouldn't get burned in the process.

Unsure and a little nervous, I gripped tight to the steering wheel, my knuckles cracking as I held on too tight. "You okay?" Sam asked me, and I nodded, my jaw clenching involuntarily. 

Seeing a gas station up ahead, I pulled over, needing the chance to clear my head while taking care of Baby as well. Coming to a stop, I climbed out of the car, Sam doing the same. Heading into the gas station, he left me there, and I glanced in the back window, wondering why Y/N hadn't moved yet.

Curled up against the door, Y/N was sound asleep. My spare flannel shirt was wrapped in her arms, cuddled tight to her chest as she twitched softly in her dreams. She looked so innocent that for a moment I wondered what a girl like her could ever see in me. It made me want to be a better person.

After filling up the gas tank, I checked to make sure Y/N was still asleep. Following Sam into the gas station, I perused the aisles, wondering exactly what Y/N liked to munch on. There were so many things that we didn't know about each other.But I wanted to learn. I wanted to know everything about her that I could. Grabbing a couple of different candy bars, along with a bottle of water, I quickly made my way towards the jerky section, running into Sam along the way.

"Chocolate bars?" He teased. "Not really your style."

"I wasn't sure what Y/N would want, and she's still asleep." I snapped back, making him smile widely. "What? Speaking of which, what was that look earlier?"

"You really care for her, don't you?" He asked me, as I turned my gaze away from him, perusing the jerky section with more interest than needed. 

"Sam, she's my wife. I'm stuck with her, so of course I want to be nice to her." I answered him, not ready to discuss my feelings with him, or anyone else for that matter.

"No, it's more than that. I know you, and it's easy to see. Hell, you were about ready to rip my head off this morning because I hugged her." Sam argued, reaching down and grabbing my favorite kind of jerky before I could. 

"Sorry about that." I muttered. "I'm not sure what came over me."

"It's love." He threw over his shoulder as he headed up to the cash register. "I can see it, and she probably can too."

Standing there with my mouth hanging open, I wondered if it was true. If Y/N could see the feelings and emotions that were growing with each day spent next to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly coming to, you winced at the crick in your neck from sleeping so awkwardly in the back seat of the Impala. Rubbing your neck, you started to sit up, immediately being noticed by Dean. "She's awake!" He exclaimed, acting too bright, too happy to see you that it had you narrowing your eyes at him.

"We're only about thirty minutes away from our destination." He exclaimed, tossing a bag back towards me. He seemed happy, but different than when you had fallen asleep, and you wondered what had made him act like this. You didn't mind it, but it was just different. "Snacks." 

Peering through the bag, you were surprised to find a couple different candy bars and snack items, along with a bottle of water. "Thanks Dean." You answered, picking a candy bar and munching away on it.

"So, we were thinking that maybe you could stay back at the motel." Dean started carefully, watching you through the rear view mirror. "Lucifer is not an easy task, especially when your on your first official hunt."

"But Dean..." You started to argue, not wanting to be left behind. Sure, you were worried about Lucifer, and getting in the way, but it also kind of hurt your feelings that he didn't want you by his side. 

"Please Y/N." He pleaded. "After this I'll take you on all the hunts you want. Vampires, ghouls, Rugaru. You and me, maybe even Sam. You can kill as many monsters as you want. But give me this hunt. Let me know you'll be safe on this hunt."

Sighing in defeat, you nodded, watching as a huge smile grew on his face. It was easy to see how relieved he was, and truthfully, you were too. Lucifer was impossible with the most experienced hunter, and scarier than a hungry shark. You had heard tales of Lucifer, of the Apocalypse that almost happened. He was the villain that you had been warned about, and you couldn't believe your husband had fought him, and was getting ready to fight him again. 

By this time the fields had turned to houses and buildings, showing you that you had finally reached your destination. Somewhere in this town was Lucifer, messing with humans, getting ready to start the apocalypse again. The thought was grounding, and you hoped that the stories you had heard about Sam and Dean were true. Sure, you might not have known their names, but you had always been interested in the men who had single handily stopped the world from ending multiple times. Now, you had the chance to see them in action, even if you were stuck back in the motel room, delegated to research.

"Y/N, don't worry. You'll be safe in the motel room. I'll have Cas ward the entire place." Dean assured you as he slowed down to pull into a shabby motel's parking lot. Called the Saddlebag Inn, it was painted a murky, fading brown, with a horse on the sign. It looked cheesy, and old, and unique. 

"But what about you, Sam and Cas? Lucifer is old and powerful." You objected, scared that you could lose the family that you just found. 

"Don't you worry about us. We know how to take care of ourselves." Dean assured you, before climbing out of the car, heading towards the little lobby that was shaped like a stagecoach. 

"Is this the usual type of hotel you frequent?" You asked Sam as you climbed out of the car, stretching as you went. 

Sam turned to look, shrugging his shoulders as he took in the western curtains hanging from the windows, the wagon wheel bench by the lobby. "It might actually be one of the better ones we've stayed at lately."

Shaking your head, you reached into the back, picking your bag up as Dean came back out, a curious look on his face. Sam must have noticed it too, because he stopped pulling out bags to raise an eyebrow at his brother.

"So, there's good news." Dean started. "They had rooms."

"And?" Sam asked.

"They only had singles left. So, two rooms for the stay!" Dean explained, holding out two old fashioned keys with sheriff star badges. 

Your heart fluttered at the thought of sharing a bed with Dean. The idea of being so close to him, maybe even falling asleep in his arms. It was exciting, and nerve wracking, and you could immediately feel the butterflies that started swarming your belly. "Y/N?" Dean asked, holding his hand out.

Trying to hide the trembling of your hand, you let him pull you along beside him, towards the room on the end. "Room 112." He told you, holding out the sign. "Should we take bets on how cheesy the inside is."

"If the bed is in the shape of a wagon we might have to go somewhere else." You answered back, chuckling softly.

"Deal. Maybe we could find a hotel that has a shell shaped bed. Ohh, or even one that's spaced theme!" He teased you, just as he pushed open the door. It wasn't as cheesy as you thought it might be. Sure, there were the western curtains hanging from the windows, and the braided rug when you first walked inside. Fake leather furniture, and a cowhide on the bed completed the decor. 

"Well, I guess we can stay." You announced as you walked through the door, placing your bag on the dresser. 

"This reminds me of the time I went back in time to the West." Dean muttered as he went and checked out the bathroom. "A lot cheesier, but the same feel."

"Wait, you've gone back in time? How is that even possible?" You asked, plopping down on the bed.

"That's probably a story for another time." He started to say, but he must have changed his mind. Sitting down next to you, he began explaining about his trip back to the Old West, how he had become the sheriff. He talked about the rustic bar, and the Phoenix. It was fascinating, and you had a hard time believing. 

"Was it as cool as the movies make it?" You asked him, completely enthralled in his story.

"No." He answered sadly. "It was dirty and smelly, and full of germs. There was no Impala, and the women were. Well, they weren't like you."

"What do you mean not like me?" You asked him, a smile still playing on your face. It was fun, seeing this playful side of Dean. Hearing about some of the things he's gone through. Things that no one else would ever have the chance to do.

"Not beautiful and sweet like you." He answered, making you blush.


	12. Chapter 12

"Not beautiful and sweet like you." He answered, making you blush.

"Hey guys, we've got a hunt to do!" Sam yelled through the door, and Dean rolled his eyes. Trying to hide a giggle, you watched as Dean walked over to the door, opening it and Sam almost fell through. "Have you called Cas yet?"

"Nope. Was just regaling Y/N with our adventure to the Ole' West." Dean told him proudly, winking at you.

Shaking his head, Sam came and sat down at the table, his laptop in his arms. Sighing Dean closed his eyes, tilted his face upwards. "Hey Cas buddy. We're here, so get your feathery ass down here."

"That's how you talk to an angel?" You remarked as soon as Dean was done. "I thought prayers had to be nice."

"Well, most Angels are dicks, so it doesn't matter." Dean grumbled. "Wait, did you pray in that community of yours?"

"There was a church, and yes, we made use of it and prayers. I always wondered about Angels, and God." You thought out loud, watching as the two brothers exchanged looks. "What is it now? You're going to tell me you've met God too. I don't want to hear it if he's what you call a dick too."

"Well, we have met him. I wouldn't exactly call him a dick. Just weird." Dean muttered. "He had gone on a sabbatical, and it took finding him to defeat the darkness."

"Wow." You breathed. It still shocked you, even after being around these men for a while, all they had seen and done. To you, God had just been a thought, someone that you watched people obsess over. For them to actually have known the man, it was even more mind bending than anything else you had discovered so far.

"Yeah, it was different. Finding out the deadbeat writer was actually God himself." Dean joked, but you weren't sure he was joking.

"Wait, you're telling me God lived on Earth? As a writer?" You questioned, and Sam nodded.

"Yep, known as Chuck Shurley. Even wrote the books on us." He explained.

"I've heard of those books." You said. "But they were banned from the compound. Something about giving young kids the wrong ideas about hunting."

"As much as I hate those books, I think I hate your community more." Dean grumbled just as Cas appeared in the room.

"Dean, Sam. Y/N. I've been waiting for your arrival." Cas said as he glanced between the three of you. "Lucifer has been busy, and I'm afraid he's not going to stay in town much longer."

"We just need you to ward the place, then we can get going." Dean answered back, grabbing his duffel bag and pulling out a spray can.

"Dean, I don't think the hotel owners will appreciate that very much." You argued.

"I agree Dean." Sam answered. "I don't think Lucifer will even realize Y/N's with us, let alone try to come find her."

"No. I don't want to take any chances." Dean argued, and Cas took a step closer to you. Pressing his hand to your chest, you quickly felt pain and cried out.

"I am warding her ribs, much like I warded yours. It's painful, but then you will be invisible to Angels." Cas explained.

"Even Lucifer?" You asked, the pain vanishing as quickly as it had come on.

"I believe so." Cas answered as he stepped back. "I still think we should ward the place, to be safe. I don't know what lengths Lucifer will go to, but I..."

"Guys, I will be fine. I do have hunter training, and I know some of the sigils. If I feel the need to, I will draw them on the wall. But please, don't worry about me. I need you guys on top shape for taking down Lucifer." You insisted.

"I still don't..." Dean started to say, but you stepped forward, wrapping your arms around him. It surprised him, and it took a moment before he relaxed enough to wrap his arms around you.

"Dean, I'll be fine. After all, I don't think Lucifer even knows I exist. I just want you guys to go out there, and get rid of him. Once and for all." You pleaded against his chest.

"Fine. But at the slightest hint of trouble, you do as many wards and sigils as you can. Sam will leave a list behind." Dean insisted, and you nodded. "I just want to make sure you're safe. You've seem to wiggle your way into my heart, and I don't even want to think about..."

"Then don't." You spoke up, ignoring the heady feeling at his words.

After pressing a kiss to his cheek, you watched as the three men left you behind in the room. Dean glanced behind him as he held onto the door, his face showing how hard this was for him. Sure, he had been the one who had wanted to leave you behind. But he didn't like leaving you unprotected. But you weren't. Sam had drawn every warding sigil he could think of, leaving you with plenty of spray paint to get the job done. Cas had hidden you against Angels. You were protected. And you could take care of yourself.

The room was awfully quiet with the three men gone, and you turned on the TV, needing some sort of noise to fill the void. TV was still relatively new to you. Only a select households had TV's in the compound. Yours had been one, but it had been mainly for the adults. A way to keep an eye on the news. Seldom did they let the youth watch it, thinking the new shows would corrupt them.

With each day away from the compound, you began to realize how much it took from you. How much of life you were missing out on with the strict rules. Sure, it might work for some people, but you were enjoying your life away from it, and you never really wanted to go back. It seemed so foreign to you now, so gray and void of life now that you lived in the bunker. Now that Dean was your husband. Dean brought color to your life, and you knew it was just going to get better from here.

Lounging on the bed, you clicked through the channels, not sure what to watch, finally settling on some black and white movie. Relaxing, your eyes closed, when you felt a warm hand on your shoulder. Opening your eyes quickly, you frowned when you realized no one was there. The hand felt so real, but you were still alone in your room.

Sighing, you turned to your side, where you could still see the movie even though your eyes continued to drift shut. Almost asleep, you felt the hand once again, a deep male voice whispering into your ear. "I didn't realize Dean had gotten married. What a delectable morsel you are. You'll do the trick perfectly."

Feeling lips brush your cheek, you tried to wake up, struggling when darkness met your eyes. "Shh, this won't hurt. Just because I'm Lucifer doesn't mean I'm going to hurt everyone I meet."

Ji��


	13. Chapter 13

Feeling lips brush your cheek, you tried to wake up, struggling when darkness met your eyes. "Shh, this won't hurt. Just because I'm Lucifer doesn't mean I'm going to hurt everyone I meet."

Your heart pounding, you tried to crawl up the bed, away from the glowing red eyes in the darkened room. "Leave me alone!" You screamed, as you tried to climb off the bed. Falling to the floor, you crawled over to the nightstand, reaching up to grab your knife, even though you knew it would do nothing but piss him off.

But maybe, if you had the chance, you could lock yourself in the bathroom, and place a couple of sigils to protect you until Dean came back. If only you had listened to him, but you had been sure of yourself, that you could protect yourself.

"Whoa there girlie." Lucifer exclaimed, holding his hands up as if he wasn't going to hurt you. Not believing him for a second, you kept scooting, until you crashed into the table. "I don't want to hurt you. At least not yet. You're just leverage, much needed leverage to keep those Winchester's busy."

"But..." You muttered. "You're Lucifer. You're known for killing everything in your path."

Before you could even blink, he was in front of you, picking you up off the floor as if you weighed nothing. "That's not true! I didn't kill Dean, and he's been in my path more than anyone."

"I'd rather have you kill me." You told him, staring into those chilling blue eyes of his, amazed that this was the face of Lucifer. You had imagined someone monstrous looking, someone that you couldn't even gaze upon without wanting to rip your eyeballs out. But he seemed like a normal man. Except for his eyes. You could see the evil, the cunningness deep within his eyes, chilling you to the bone.

"Sorry sweet cheeks." He grinned, pinching your butt. "But I have my plan in place, and I don't want to switch it now."

Struggling against his hold, you felt the air around you tighten, almost until you couldn't breathe. Everything felt so tight, like your skin was going to pop, before the entire room went black. Still held tightly in his arms, it felt like you were flying, even though you couldn't see anything to prove that. As suddenly as those feelings appeared, they were gone, and you found yourself in a bright and airy room. So unlike where you imagined he would take you. Setting you down on the floor, he stood back, a proud smile on his face, his hands on his hips. "Well, what do you think?" He asked you.

Moving around, you took in the fluffy bed, it's comforter a brilliant blue against the pale wood. French Doors lined one wall, showcasing the sandy beach and the lake beyond. "Where did you bring me?" You asked him, wondering why he had picked this room, and not some sort of dungeon. After all, he was Lucifer.

"Those men of yours know nothing about me." He started explaining, heading over to the other wall where cabinets hid a small refrigerator. "I've been in placed dark and smelly for as long as I can remember. I wanted someplace clean, and away from all the blood and turmoil I plan on creating. Little does Dean know, but this place is close to where they are looking. But they'll never find it. I made sure of that."

"What are you going to do with me?" You asked. Sure, he had said he wasn't going to kill you, but thoughts of torture kept running through your mind.

"I haven't decided yet." He admitted. "At first, I wanted to string you up, to break you so that the girl Dean's falling in love with is no more. But there's something about you. I want to learn about you, to see what made you the way you are. You don't seem like other hunters."

You weren't sure which scared you more. The torturing you had imagined, or Lucifer's interest in you. "You won't be here all the time. I will find a way to escape." You promised him, watching as he threw his head back and laughed.

"I do love a girl with spunk." He chuckled. "Go ahead and go outside."

Narrowing your eyes at him, you tested the door handle, to find it opened easily. Stepping outside into the chilly air, you took in a deep breath of the lakeside smell. Pine trees, the smell of the water, it was soothing and wonderful. But you were more interested in the fact that there were cabins to both sides of you. No fences, or anything to keep you in. Glancing back to see him leaning against the doorframe, watching you.

The thought of going back to Dean at the front of your mind, you began running, your bare feet digging deep into the sand as you tried to head to the next cabin. To the help of the person sitting on their back porch. "Help me!" You exclaimed, but it was as if the person never heard you. Sitting there, a bottle of beer in their hand, their gaze stayed on the lake, never turning to see you.

Running as fast as you could through the deep sand, you screamed when you ran straight into an invisible force. Shoving you backwards, you landed on your butt, breathing heavily. "I'm Lucifer. Didn't you think I would have a couple tricks up my sleeve?" He asked, appearing right next to you. "No one can see either of us. It's as if this cabin, and this part of the beach are empty. They can't hear you, and they won't be able to save you. This barrier runs completely around the house, even through the lake. You are stuck here. No way out."

Snapping his fingers, you were transported once again, landing back in the bedroom, staring at it in dismay. "So, I'm still in a prison. Just one with a view and a comfortable bed."

"Yes, you can look at it that way. But now, enough about this. I want to know all about you. Your life before you were forced to marry that annoying Dean Winchester." He clapped his hands together, pulling a chair over and plopping down in it. Pointing to the bed for you to sit.

Dean's POV

"That was a waste of time." I grumbled, shutting the Impala off and turning to stare at both Sam and Cas. "We weren't even close to Lucifer."

"I don't know what happened." Cas stuttered. "All the signs pointed to that abandoned house. He should have been there."

"Well, looks like we're back to square one." Sam sighed, climbing out of the car. Following suit, I took a minute to stretch the kinks out of my back. Turning to the motel, I saw the curtain still closed in our room, and I wondered if she was sleeping. I couldn't wait to go in there and see her. I felt like a silly school boy, crushing hard on one of the girls in his class. But this time, she was my wife, and I had feeling she would reciprocate my feelings.

But the more I stared at the window, the worse this feeling in my gut became. Something was wrong. Even though the door was still shut, and there was no sign of a fight, I still couldn't help but feel like something had happened in that room.

Striding to the door, a frown on my face, I was stopped by my confused brother. "What's up Dean?" Sam asked, easily reading my body language.

"Something doesn't seem right." I muttered, my hand on the doorknob. "I don't have a good feeling."

Believing me, Sam pulled out his knife, and Cas dropped his Angel Blade. Stepping into the room, I could immediately smell it. The smell of sulfur, and something else. Something very powerful. My heart plummeted when I saw the tangled bed sheets, the table that was knocked sideways. "Y/N?" I called out, even though I knew she wasn't here. Still, I checked the bathroom, my knees buckling when I didn't find her. "Damn it!" I screamed, slamming my fist into the wall. Not even caring about my scraped knuckles, I turned to Sam. "I shouldn't have left her behind. I should have ordered the sigils be put up. Now she's gone, and I have a good idea about who took her."

"Who?" Sam asked, even though I think he already knew the answer.

"Lucifer. Lucifer took my wife. And I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back." I promised, hoping that she was okay.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, you're telling me that hunters have their own communities? With their own beliefs and schools? And they still arrange marriages? That is crazy!" Lucifer exclaimed, bouncing on his spot on the couch as soon as you finished with your explanation. You hadn't expected Lucifer to be such an eager listener, but he had hung on to your every word, his eyes sparkling as you told him everything.

"Yeah, I guess." You muttered. Truthfully, as time passed away from the compound, you began to see how crazy, how ridiculous life inside them truly was. No one should be forced to live like that. Forced to marry someone just to keep a strong hunting line going. Sure, you had gotten lucky. Marrying Dean, who didn't care for the hunting communities. Giving you a chance to see that life outside the communities wasn't nearly as bad as people told you.

"See." He literally yelled, his finger inches from your face. "You don't really like the communities, do you?"

"It's not that I don't..." You started stuttering, but with a wave of his hand, you couldn't speak.

"I can see it. You like being away from them. Of having the freedom they never gave you." He answered for you. "I think we need to visit one."

Wildly shaking your head, you tried to argue with him, but your voice was still gone. "This is a must. We will go visit, and I will see exactly what is running through their minds before I burn it to the ground, along with everyone inside. I can't believe they made it so easy. Shoving all these hunters into one spot. It's like Christmas, if I celebrated that horrid holiday." He ended on a mutter, standing up and pacing the room.

Unable to say anything, you finally smacked your hand on the end table, finally getting his attention. Sighing, he waved his hand, and you could talk once again. "I really don't think this is a good idea..." You started to say, but as the words slipped from your lips his eyes shown red, his lips peeling back in a snarl.

"I am Lucifer, and I make the calls. You're just a pathetic, little human who lets people control her destiny. Now shut up while I finish planning this out." He growled low in his throat. Effectively stopping you from arguing anymore.

Dean's POV

Running my hand through my hair for the millionth time, I couldn't stop pacing the room. Sure, pacing didn't get Y/N back, but I couldn't just sit there. She was gone, and it was all my fault. I should have insisted that the room had been marked in sigils. I shouldn't have let her stay behind. But that was in the past, and all I cared about was making sure that she was safe. That she was brought back to me safely.

"Dean." Sam sighed. "Pacing isn't going to bring her back. We need to come up with a plan."

Stopping, I turned to stare at my brother in frustration. "I know we need to come up with a plan!" I exclaimed. "But I'm just a little baffled on how to get her back from Lucifer!"

"Dean, do you know why Lucifer would take Y/N?" Cas asked from his spot off to the side. He had stayed quiet, lost in thought and I had almost forgotten he was even still in the room.

"I have no clue!" I yelled at him, watching as he frowned at me. Making me realize how grumpy I was being with both men. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for getting Y/N back.

"I think it's a way to distract us. We're too close, and he's using Y/N to take us off his trail." Sam suggested.

"But if he has Y/N then we will be following him to the ends of the Earth." I argued, not seeing Sam's point at all.

"But we will be searching for her, not paying attention to what he already has in place." Sam continued, not even noticing the frown on my face. "We need to think hard about what we're going to do. We just can forget about what he was putting together."

"We don't even know what he was up to!" I muttered. "We wanted to put him back in the cage, and now you're saying that he's been creating this elaborate plan."

"Dean, while you guys were traveling here, I did some research, and I do believe that Lucifer is planning something huge. Which is why he needs to be stopped immediately."

"But after we get Y/N back." I insisted, watching as both Sam and Cas glanced at each other. "I don't like that look." I muttered.

"Dean, I think it's better if we split up. You can focus on getting Y/N back. With Sam's help of course. I will continue to learn about Lucifer and his plan, stopping it as quickly as possible. I can call on Crowley and Rowena for help."

"Fine." I sighed. "But I still have no idea where to start looking for Y/N." I mumbled sadly, sinking down to sit on the edge of the bed. "She trusted me, and I've let her down."

Cas came to stand next to me, laying his hand heavily on my shoulder. "I know of a place. A place where Lucifer's grace has been the strongest. It might not be the right place, but it is a start."

"It's better than nothing. Thanks Cas." I said, taking a deep breath. "Sam, you ready?"

Sam glanced between Cas and me, no doubt still wanting to stop Lucifer, but wanting to help me with Y/N as well. "Hey, think of it this way. We find Y/N, we find Lucifer. And we can finally stop him once and for all."

"If we can figure out how to stop him." Sam grumbled. "We've stopped him once before, but we don't have the keys, or any way to lock him back in the cage. Rowena might, but it depends on her mood."

"We will figure out a way. We have to. Because he has Y/N, and we can't have him running around turning this into another apocalypse." I muttered, standing up and heading over to my weapon bag. Not wanting to waste any more time, I took a deep breath, ready to face the devil himself to get back the wife I had never wanted. But couldn't imagine life without.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucifer flashing his red eyes at you, his lips pulled back in a snarl had you curling back on the bed, fear making your hands shake. You knew he was Lucifer, the devil himself, but he had seemed so loose, so at ease. But it had change in once second, reminding you this was the man who could kill thousands of people with a snap of his fingers. And you were his play toy, living in his little house until he decided what he wanted to do with you.

Pacing the room, he mumbled to himself, never loud enough for you to hear what he was saying, but his eyes occasionally flashed red, his emotions getting in the way of his planning. Turning to face you, a smile slowly grew on his face, scaring you almost more than his glowing red eyes did. "I know exactly what I want to do!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together in excitement. "We're going to go visit this wonderful little community I made you talk about."

"No!" You screamed. Sure, you weren't sure you ever wanted to have anything to do with the communities again, but you knew Lucifer visiting them was not a good thing. It could only bring pain and destruction, and there was no way you would be able to warn them.

Snapping his fingers, your voice immediately vanished. Chuckling, he walked over to you, running his finger along your cheek. "I can't have you giving my secret away. So, we'll go, but you won't be able to talk. Sure, they might think it's weird. But before they can figure things out, it will all go poof!"

Grateful you hadn't told him about the wards and sigils on the fences surrounding the compound, you hoped they would be strong enough to keep him out. Or at least give you enough time to figure out how to warn people.

Grabbing you roughly by the arm, Lucifer pulled you to your feet as the room spun before turning black.

Dean's POV

Following Cas' directions, I pulled up to a small, lakefront community. A grouping of about five cabins sat at the end of a culd-e-sac, quaint and serene. Nothing like the spot I imagined Lucifer would be holed up in. I figured somewhere dark and gothic, full of pain and torture. This was too light, too cozy for the Devil himself.

Stopping the Impala at the end of the road, I grabbed my gun from the trunk, along with a couple other items. Knowing that nothing would officially take out Lucifer, but I needed something. With Sam by my side, we began moving up the sidewalk, having no other choice. Sure, we were out in the open, but there was no cover in the back of the houses either. Passing each one, we searched for a sign that he was there.

The first cabin was full of toys, cozy and messy. Shaking my head no, we continued on to the next. An old woman sat in the living room, knitting away as classic rock played on the radio. Shrugging my shoulders in surprise, I made Sam move on to the next one.

It was empty, but something seemed off. I couldn't place my finger on it, but it seemed powerful and old. "This is it. The cabin Lucifer was in." Cas announced, giving me a heart attack as he popped up beside me. "I can feel his power rolling off it. But he's no longer here."

"Cas, dude!" I exclaimed. "You were supposed to be figuring out what his plans were! What are you doing here?"

"I found what I was looking for, and came to see if you needed help." He answered. "But you no longer need help as both Lucifer and Y/N are gone, and have been gone for at least an hour."

"Damn it!" I exclaimed. We had been so close, but Y/N had slipped through my grasp. The longer she was with Lucifer, the more scared I became for her. We had to find her, and soon. "Where could he have taken her?"

"I think that's only one of our problems." Cas stated solemnly.

"What's worse than Y/N being in Lucifer's grasp?" I grumbled, as I placed my gun back in the trunk, slamming it harder than normal.

"The fact that Lucifer is planning on starting the Apocalypse once again. By using the croatoan curse. He has a storage building clear full of the virus, and is in the process of seeding clouds with it."

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. This was worse, much worse than I imagined. If I went off looking for Y/N, it could mean the end of the world. But if I went to stop the spread of the virus, Y/N could be dead before I even attempted to find her.

Your POV

As soon as the spinning stopped, you fell to your knees, retching the little food left in your system. Taking a couple of deep breaths, you looked up to see Lucifer staring down at you in disgust. "I forgot exactly how weak and pathetic you humans are. But at least you all will be taken care of soon."

Opening your mouth to speak, you frowned when no sound came out. "Yep, you're still mute." He assured you, before turning to stare at the fence in front of him. Looking up, you realized you were back home, or at least the only home you had known before you were married off.

Seeing it now, all dark and dreary, made you realize exactly how much you didn't miss it. You didn't miss the grim way everyone moved about, the almost military like childhood that had seemed normal once upon a time. It was exactly the same as when you had left. Instead it had been you that had changed.

"So, this is where you grew up? I almost feel sorry for you." He muttered, his arms crossed, his feet spread as he stared at the tall brick fence in front of him. Even though the warding's were invisible, you knew he could probably see them. "Did they realize how pathetic these warding's are? Sure, they might keep out the Demons or Vampires, but they are no match for me."

Waving his hand, you watched in dismay as they burned a bright red before vanishing, no doubt leaving your old home easily accessible to the most powerful and evil being on the planet. "Let's go have some fun!" He exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing your hand. With no other choice, you were pulled behind him, fearing for the lives of the people who had at one time been close to you.


	16. Chapter 16

As Lucifer rounded the corner of the fence, you waited for alarms to go off. For sirens to sound announcing that the protective sigils were gone. That one of the biggest, baddest evils in the world was standing at their front gate.

But you could see inside, and life was running just as normally as usual. People were walking back and forth, from their homes to the stores. You could just imagine what was happening at this time of day. Students were almost done with school, and the girls would head home to help their moms with the chores, while the boys went to train. Sure, some girls went with them, but those were the outcast girl's. Girl's that usually ended up leaving the compounds rather than become the town's whore, or the town's recluse.

Sure, you weren't coming back to the compound on your terms. But you were still back, a short time after you had left the first time. And it was amazing how different you felt. You were a completely new person, looking at this dusty, dirty place with new eyes. You could see how many things were wrong with this place, with this system. But that didn't mean you wanted Lucifer burning this place down. It had been where you had grown up. You had family, and friends here. You might not agree with the way it was run, but you didn't want to have it end in front of yours eyes.

"You're awfully quiet." Lucifer whispered next to your ear, pulling you close to his side as he quickly transported you over the wall, landing in the deserted alley. "Did I accidentally lose your tongue?"

"Sorry, lost in thought." You muttered darkly. "Just trying to figure out how I can stop you from ruining this place."

He seemed to seriously consider your statement. "Let me think. Would you kill your new husband? Because that might actually work."

Your eyes wide, you stared at Lucifer. You hadn't actually expected him to take you up on a trade. But you had never imagined it would be something so horrible. "I can't kill Dean!" You exclaimed.

Smiling wickedly, Lucifer brushed the hair back from your cheek. "I know. Which makes this so perfect. The only thing you can do to stop me is something you would refuse to do."

Without giving you a moment to argue, Lucifer pulled you tight to his side again, making his way towards the busiest street on the road. Gulping, you had no choice but to follow him, with his grip too tight on you. Heading down the street, you smiled at the people who stopped and stared at you, surprised to see the leader's daughter back after being married off.

"Y/N, dear, it's so nice to see you!" Mrs. Nibbs started to say, but stopped when Lucifer turned on her, his eyes glowing red as he raised his hand.

"You know Y/N?" He questioned her, as she was frozen in her spot.

"Well...yes, Y/N and I..." She stuttered, frozen in fear.

"Spit it out." He muttered, waving his hand.

"She is my mother's best friend." I explained. "Please let her go."

"I don't think so." He smiled, and with a snap Mrs. Nibbs's head snapped, her neck breaking instantly. You watched in horror as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

"You've just killed one of the most influential people in this community." I warned him through my tears. "If you wanted to stay inconspicuous, that was not a good move."

"But it was so much fun." He told you gleefully as people started to gather around.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice boomed, and with your heart in your throat, you turned to see your Father storming down the street, his community council following behind. You weren't ready to see your Father. Knowing he would be unhappy with you for being back, especially without your husband at your side. Then, when he realized you were the reason that Lucifer was here? If Lucifer didn't kill you, he probably would.

"This is getting fun!" Lucifer all but squealed, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Y/N?" Your father called out once he noticed you standing there, right in front of his dead friend. 

Dean's POV

"Can't we ask for help?" I muttered, knowing there had to be other hunters out there that could help us. Maybe I could send them with Cas, while Sam and I went to rescue Y/N from Lucifer's clutches. "Someone out there should be willing to help us!"

"I'm not sure who." Sam mumbled, running his hand along his mouth. "Everyone we know is dead. Sure, there are other hunters, but it would take time to get time. Time we don't have."

"What if we call for help, and until they get here, you assist us in stopping this virus. As soon as they arrive, or at the first sign of Y/N, you leave. Because right now we don't even know where she is. Or if she is..."

I interrupted Cas, unable to hear those words spoken out loud. "She's alive. She has to be alive. And I guess that's the best plan we're going to come up with."

"Why don't we call her community?" Sam suggested. "Ask them for help. They should be more than willing to help out their son in law."

"And tell them what when they show up and Y/N is nowhere to be found?" I questioned, not wanting to see the hatred in her father's eyes. He hadn't been warm or inviting at the wedding, and I had no idea how he would react when he found out I had lost his daughter.

"You're going to need to tell him sometime. And this way he can help us, and maybe we can all search for her as well. We need more manpower Dean." Sam insisted, and I knew he was right. I just didn't want to do it.

"Fine. But if I tell him, we might not get the help we'll need." I muttered, pulling out my phone.

"Then we'll contact another community. Or figure out something." Cas answered simply.

Pulling up the number I had yet to use in my phone, I clicked it, my heart beating faster than I wanted to admit. Holding it to my ear, I paced away from my brother and best friend, waiting impatiently as it rang and rang. When I had given up hope they would answer, it picked up, someone breathless on the other end.

"Hello?" a female voice rang out.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mr. Y/L/N. Is he there?" I asked her, hearing commotion in the background noise.

"I'm his wife, but he's very busy right now. We have sort of an issue going on." She explained.

"This is Dean Winchester. Your son in law." I started telling her, stopping when she started yelling at someone in the background.

"Oh Dean!" She exclaimed. "It's good to hear from you, but right now isn't a good time."

"But it's pretty important." I tried. "We need your..."

"You see..." She continued. "I don't know what you've done, but Y/N is here right now, and so is Lucifer. So, we're a little busy."

With a click, she hung up the phone. Holding it loosely in my hand, I turned to look at Sam and Cas, shocked at what I just heard.

"So, will she help us?" Sam asked, and I shook my head.

"No. They are dealing with Lucifer." I muttered, wondering what I was going to do now.

VI&?


	17. Chapter 17

"Y/N?" Your father called out once he noticed you standing there, right in front of his dead friend. "What are you doing here? And who is that?"

It disheartened you, knowing that your father didn't even recognize Lucifer himself. "Dad, please, you need to...." You tried warning him, but with a chuckle Lucifer took the words right from you, leaving you standing there, gasping like a fish.

"Y/N, you're making no sense. What happened to Mrs. Nibbs?" He growled, his circle of friends standing behind him, offering him support.

"That would be me." Lucifer answered gleefully. "But how rude of me! I haven't introduced myself. Y/N dear, do you want to do the honors?"

Suddenly you could speak again, one word slipping past your lips, nothing more than a whisper. "Louder snookum's. I don't think they heard you."

By this time your Dad is glaring at you, annoyed with how everything is going. "Y/N, I think we need to go back to my office and talk this out. I don't know why you're here with a man who is not your husband, and why you're standing in front of poor Mrs. Nibbs, but..."

"It's Lucifer!" You screamed, getting the word out as Lucifer almost danced in his spot beside you. "Run!"

With a snap of his fingers, Lucifer snapped the necks of five of the men behind your Dad, showing them the truth to your words. Women ran screaming down the alley, while the men pulled out their guns. Guns that were useless against the Evil archangel. "Dad, you need to run!" You exclaimed, as Lucifer grabbed your arm.

"I think your Dad and I should have a talk. After all, we did share a bedroom." Lucifer grinned, grabbing your Dad with his other hand. Striding down the alley, he pulled the two of you along as if you weighed nothing.

People stop and stared, nobody coming forward to help. All these hunters living together in one community, and none of them had any idea how to stop Lucifer. "I will stop you." Your Dad growled, but it only made Lucifer laugh.

"You and this pathetic army? I thought a hunter's community would be better prepared."

As he rounded the corner, eerily turning towards your father's office, a line of men stopped him. Guns and blades filled their hands, holy oil burning on the ground in front of them. "Finally!" He exclaimed, acting happy that people were trying to stop him.

"Shoot!" Your Father ordered, but you could see they were hesitant, afraid they might hit you or him. "Shoot!" He yelled again, and soon gunshots echoed down the street, hitting Lucifer in the chest.

He stood there, taking the assault, never acting affected. A bullet came dangerously close to hitting you in the arm, and you yanked your hand free, surprising Lucifer and yourself. Before he could reach you, you took off, but he snapped his fingers, bringing you straight back to him.

Crying out as one of the bullets lodged in your thigh, you squirmed in his hold, when finally your Dad spoke up. "Stop!"

"What do you want?" He asked tiredly.

"I wanted to see what these communities are like. And I have to say, I'm very disappointed. Now, I'm going to let you go, and give you one more chance before I tear this place apart, including all the people inside."

"Why give us another chance?" Your Dad questioned, acting brave in the face of true Evil.

"Because I'm bored. And I'm trying to cause a distraction." He admitted, before waving everyone away. "Now go! I'll give you one hour before we try this again. But Y/N stays with me."

As your Dad walked to join his compadres, he glanced back to stare down at you, not even caring that blood was pouring down your leg. "Y/N, you are dead to me. You brought this evil here. I don't know what's happened to you, but I no longer have a daughter."

"Ouch." Lucifer muttered, before he turned and walked the two of you away. As you limped beside him, he glanced down, finally noticing the wound in your leg. "Those idiots. Don't they know bullets won't work on me?"

Placing his hand on your wound, he healed it instantly. "Now, how about a drink? There has to a bar here somewhere."

"I'm afraid not. Alcohol isn't really allowed in the community." You explained, as he tapped his finger against his lip.

"You hunters and your stupid rules. I truly thought that's all you survived on. Alcohol and repressed emotions. Well then, how about some food?" He muttered.

You pointed to a non-descript tan building a block down. "That's the only restaurant."

With a snap of his fingers, the two of you landed inside, surprising the couple of customers who had stayed hidden inside. The waitress froze in the middle of the room, a tray tilting precariously in her hands.

"Myra?" You breathed out, surprised to see one of your closest friends. "I didn't know you were still here!"

"Ooh, Y/N has friends? How sweet!" Lucifer teased as he plopped down at one of the booths. As one of the older couple stood up to leave, your heard the locks turn. "Nope, no one is leaving. But I would like a milkshake."

With a little bit of freedom, you followed Myra to the back, where she pulled you into a tight hug. "What are you doing back?"

"I'm Lucifer's prisoner." You explained, only for him to yell back.

"Not my prisoner!" He yelled across the building. "I'd say you're more of my bargaining tool."

"I'm so sorry. I heard you got out. Married a man who doesn't believe in communities." She whispered as she began mixing his milkshake.

As you tried the door in the back, you heard Lucifer chuckling. "I did. But Lucifer has a thing against him, and kidnapped me. Then wanted to learn about the communities, so here we are. But I thought you got out?"

"I did. But my parents pleaded with me to come back. I had no choice." She answered sadly, before handing you the glass. "I want back out, but I don't know what to do."

"Please, just stay safe. Dean will find me, and rescue me. Then we'll come back for you."

Taking the milkshake back to Lucifer, you sat down next to him, knowing you had no other choice. "So, what do you think I should do this time?" He asked you, sipping on the milkshake. "Flood, or fire?

"Please, just leave them alone." You pleaded with him. "You've had your fun, let's go."

"No." He growled, slamming his hand on the table. "I'm not going to leave until every single person in this place is dead."


	18. Chapter 18

"Dean?" Sam asked me, as if it was the tenth time he had repeated my name. Snapping out of my trance, I stared up at my brother, his worried face extremely close to mine.

"Dude, back up a little." I muttered, rubbing a hand along the stubble on my chin. "What's up?"

"Well, you blanked after we heard the news, and Sam and I are worried." Cas answered for Sam.

"I'm just trying to figure out what to do." I sighed. "Here, Lucifer is planning on destroying the world. There, Lucifer has my new wife in his grasp, ready to destroy her and her previous life. I don't know what to do."

Sam and Cas glanced between them, before Sam turned to me. "Go. Cas and I will call in someone to help us. As soon as we get this stopped, we'll come help you."

"I don't care what Lucifer does to that community." I spat, surprising Sam. "They brainwash people, force people together that don't even know each other! They throw people out into the real world, expecting them to survive. All I want to do is find Y/N, and get her back safely. Than Lucifer can have his fun. It will keep him occupied while you find a way to stop the virus."

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, surprised at my attitude. "We both agree that the community might not be the greatest way to train hunters, or live. But that doesn't mean that they should all die! There are innocents there!"

I agreed with Sam, truly I did. But all I could think about was getting Y/N back safely. "Fine, I agree. I just have no idea how to stop Lucifer."

Cas stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe this will work to everyone's advantage. You will head to Y/N's community, and try to rescue her while letting it slip that we're here. Stopping the virus before it can spread. By this time our help should be here, and we can cage him again."

It was the best plan we could come up with, I knew that. But I didn't have to like it. I hated leaving Sam and Cas here, to deal with this big problem while I ran off to rescue the girl. But I couldn't leave Y/N there. She had wormed her way into my heart, and I needed her to be safe."

"You call if anything changes?" I asked, pulling the Impala's keys out of my pocket. I had a four hour drive ahead of me, and that's if I didn't stop for breaks.

"Of course. And Dean, be careful." Sam said as I climbed into the Impala. Y/N's e/c eyes swam into my view, and I couldn't wait to have her by my side once again.

Your POV

You heard Myra gasping behind you, no doubt hearing Lucifer's words. Your face had gone pale, your mouth dry as you stared at the man across from you. No, not man. You couldn't forget that Lucifer was a powerful being, one of the most powerful on the planet. And hearing those words coming from his mouth had your knees quivering.

"No. Please." You managed to plead. "These people have done nothing to you. Let's just you and I head somewhere, until you meet up with Dean again."

"You're a perfect match for that Winchester. Did you know that?" He asked, his mood shifting as his attention turned back to his milkshake. "Both of you self-sacrificing, ready to give yourself up as long as it saves humanity. Even Sam is that way. It amazes me that the two of you found each other through an arranged marriage."

"I'll do anything. These people are innocent." You continued on, shrinking back when his eyes flashed red once again.

"They are not innocent!" He screamed, the windows cracking with the force of his words. "These people have hunted, and killed! Some of those monsters were innocent as well, but that didn't stop them!"

You could hear Myra crying in the back, as the lights flickered. "True, there are those here that only think in black and white. But what about the women who haven't hunted? The young, who haven't even held a gun yet? Do they deserve to be grouped with the rest?"

"If I don't kill them now, then they will only grow up as hunters, same as their parents. Better they all die now, by my hand." He growled low. "And now, I think our time is almost at an end. Say goodbye to your friend, and let's go see that Father of yours. A father who doesn't seem to care for his daughter at all."

Lucifer's words stung deep. You had always tried to make your Father proud, but you never could. You weren't the son he had hoped for. The son that would one day take over the community. You had disappointed him from the very beginning, and he had never forgiven you for that fact.

Closing your eyes against the tears welling up, you weren't surprised when Lucifer grabbed you by the arm, pulling you out of the booth as if you weighed nothing. Dragging you beside him, he stopped at the door, staring at the people hiding in the tables. "I won't kill you yet." He promised them, before leaving the diner behind.

Up ahead you could see a line of men blocking the road, your Father in the lead. Each man had a gun in his hand, and Lucifer chuckled darkly. "Stupid hunters. Didn't learn from the last time."

You could see a Devil's trap up ahead, but with a twist of his hand it cracked, and Lucifer just walked through. Coming to a stop in front of the line, Lucifer pushed you to the side, waving his hand so you were frozen there, unable to move. "I see that you haven't grown any smarter." He spoke loudly, so all the men could hear him.

Stomping was heard from behind Lucifer, and you turned to see another group of hunters' rounding the corner, lighting a line of holy oil. Lucifer just smiled, turning back in time to see your Father kneel down, lighting another line of holy oil, one that wrapped completely around him. "No completely stupid then. Too bad it doesn't work on me."

With a snap of his fingers, the flames disappeared, and with frantic movements, men started firing at Lucifer. Bullets slammed against him, tearing his clothes, but he took it with ease. "This is annoying." He finally muttered, and with a snap of his fingers half of the men went flying through the air, landing on the other ones.

You could only watch in horror as men after men died, horribly in front of your eyes. Men that you had known since you were in diapers. Boys that you had crushed on in school. Necks snapped, bullets ripping through their chest as Lucifer manipulated each and every one.

In an instant the roads ran red with blood, bodies laying everywhere. It had been a hopeless battle from the start, but you had hoped many would have run, trying to save themselves and their families.

"This has been fun!" Lucifer exclaimed, before noticing a movement off to the side. Using nothing more than his finger, he brought your father in front of him.

Your Father had escaped relatively unharmed so far, but you knew it wouldn't be for much longer. With tears in your eyes, you pleaded with Lucifer to spare him. "I have the perfect way to end this!" Lucifer told you, his eyes lighting up with glee. Suddenly, your body began moving on its own, stiffly, stepping over dead bodies. Reaching down, you picked up a knife, discarded next to your old schoolmate Scott.

Tears poured freely down your cheek, your heart shattering as you realized what Lucifer had planned for you. "Y/N, stop!" Your Father ordered you, but you had no control over your motions. "Y/N!"

"I'm sorry Father." You told him, only a step or two away from him now.

"Y/N, what are you doing?" Your Mother screamed, standing on the sidewalk, as women and children raced past her, trying to get to safety.

"I can't stop it!" You screamed.

"Y/N, you can fight this! I didn't raise you to follow Lucifer's command." Your Father spoke, his eyes narrowing in on you.

"Oh, but she has no choice. I'm controlling every movement." Lucifer told your Father as your hand moved on its own, bringing the knife straight into your Father's chest.

Your Mom screamed behind you, falling to her knees. You let go of the handle as if the knife burnt you, staring in horror at what you had done. Your Father fell to the ground, dead instantly. Already bored with your Father's death, Lucifer turned his attention to the buildings beside him, lighting them on fire.

Taking that moment as an opportunity, you ran. Past your Mother, who had run over to your Dad. She would have never gone with you anyways. Down the streets, staying off to the side, praying that Lucifer wouldn't' find you.

You ran, not to the front entrance. But to the hidden entrance your Father had once told you about. Off to the side, hidden behind trees, you found the small opening, sliding through the door easily. You could hear Lucifer shouting in the distance, no doubt enraged that you were gone.

Running around the corning, you saw people running frantically away, cars peeling out on the cracked highway. But it was one car that shown light a beacon, and you ran as fast as you could to it, your sobs making it hard to catch your breath.


	19. Chapter 19

Running around the corning, you saw people running frantically away, cars peeling out on the cracked highway. But it was one car that shown light a beacon, and you ran as fast as you could to it, your sobs making it hard to catch your breath.

As your legs threatened to give out underneath you, the entire community rumbled before bursting into flame. The force of the blast sent you and the other people flying through the air, screams heard as the people close to the gate were engulfed in flames and debris.

Your heart was bleeding for the people you had known, the family that was dead, but you couldn't think about that now. All you could think about was the man climbing out of the car, his hands running through his hair as he stared at the engulfed building in horror. "Dean!" You called out as you rounded the car.

Instantly turning, his eyes landed on you, his entire body relaxing when he realized it was you. "Y/N!" He exclaimed, racing towards you. "I thought you were...the fire..." He muttered, pulling you tight to him, pressing a kiss to your temple. "I thought I had lost you."

"It's not that easy getting rid of me." You tried to lighten the situation. "But seriously Dean, we need to go. Lucifer is not going to be happy that I escaped."

"Yeah, and the rest of the gang needs our help stopping the Croatian virus from spreading." He grumbled, letting go of you so you could climb back into the comforting confines of the Impala.

"Missed you baby." You whispered, petting the car to hear a little chuckle from Dean.

"It's nice seeing both of my girls getting along." He smiled, before starting the car up when you reached over, grabbing his hand.

"Dean, stop!" You exclaimed, already half way out of the car before he was able to stop the Impala.

"Y/N, what are you doing?" He yelled, as you raced over to a group of people laying on the ground. Your friend, Myra lay at the end of the group, her familiar brunette with purple streaks easy enough to recognize, even in the smoke and dust.

"Myra!" You screamed, dropping to your knees beside her. Seeing blood on her clothes, you quickly checked for a pulse, relieved when it was there.

"Y/N, we've got to go!" Dean yelled, racing towards you.

Trying to wake your friend up, a shadow covered the entire area, the sky turning red with smoke and fire. "Y/N, I know you're out there. You can't hide from me. I'll find you, and I won't be forgiving when I do." Lucifer's voice boomed around you.

"Y/N!" Dean tried yanking on your arm, but you refused to leave your friend.

"Dean, she's hurt, I can't leave her!" You insisted.

Cursing under his breath, Dean reached down, picking her up in his arms. Racing back to the Impala, he placed her on the back seat before the two of you climbed into the front seat. Glancing in the rear-view mirror, Dean gunned his car, tires squealing as he left the carnage behind him.

Turning in your seat, you watched as your entire childhood went up in smoke. People you had known all your life laying lifeless on the ground. People were running down the road, their faces streaked with tears, panic forcing them away from the only home they had ever known. Your parents were both dead, your Dad once again disappointed in you before he faced his maker.

Tears slipped down your cheek as you wished things had ended differently. Now you would always be known as the girl who brought destruction on those she cared about. Your hands were bloody, all these lives lost your fault. At least you had seen Myra, but even that wasn't set in stone. She was pale, her shirt covered in blood, and you hoped she would make the trip to the hospital.

Dean's POV

Never had I driven the Impala so fast, but I kept my foot on the petal, glancing over to the passenger seat, relieved that it had been easy enough to find Y/N. It was like it had been planned from the beginning. Driving up, I had been devastated as I watched the entire compound go up in flames. Believing that Y/N was inside, and that we would never get a chance to fully get to know one another. It had made me realize how much of an impact Y/N had made in my life already.

When she had called me name, and I turned around to see her racing towards me, I couldn't even begin to describe the relief rushing through me. She was there, no longer in Lucifer's grasp, and I had never been more grateful. Holding her in my arms once again was like coming home, and I couldn't wait to get her as far away from that place as possible.

My heart hurt for all the hunters that had lost their lives. The children who had been innocent. But I was not disappointed that one community was gone. I didn't want people to die, but hopefully the demise of this one would slowly make the other ones disband.

I had been ready to drive away when Y/N had raced out of the car. I had no idea what she was doing, and my only choice was to follow her and bring her back to safety. I would have rather left the stranger behind, but I couldn't ignore Y/N's pleading eyes. Hearing Lucifer call out to Y/N had the blood chilling in my veins, and I picked the lady up, needing to be as far gone as possible. Even if it meant bringing an extra person with us. Not even sure this woman would last the trip to the nearest town, I still placed her broken body on the back seat of the Impala, relieved when Y/N climbed back inside.

As I carefully made my way through the throngs of people rushing away from the burning buildings, I couldn't stop glancing towards Y/N. It broke my heart to see her sitting there, tears in her eyes as she watched her childhood go up in flames. No doubt her family was still in there, lost to her forever.

Reaching over, I grasped her hand, squeezing it assuring her that everything would be alright. Giving me a half smile, she scooted closer, resting her head against my shoulder. "I knew you would come." She whispered, my heart swelling at the thought of her believing in me. "I held onto hope that you would come and save me from Lucifer. I just didn't imagine it would end like this."

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled, knowing words weren't enough.

"Do you know what's funny?" She asked me, and I shook my head. "A part of me is relieved. My parents are gone, and so are friends, and that makes me sad. But lately I've come to realize just how backwards these communities are, and a part of me is relieved that there is one less hunting community in this world. That these people can make a life for themselves in cities, where arranged marriages aren't forced on unsuspecting people."

"Hey, arranged marriages aren't all bad." I teased, trying to lighten the mood. "After all, it brought us together."

"That's the best part." She whispered, her eyes closing as she cuddled tighter against me.


	20. Chapter 20

It felt amazing to be by Dean's side once more. You hadn't realized exactly how much you had come to care for Dean until you had seen him standing there, next to his shiny black car. The man had come for you, trying to rescue you from the Devil himself. No doubt ready to drive into the burning community, just to find you and make sure you were safe.

An arranged marriage had always been your future, and you had become resolved at an early age that you would be married to some man that probably would never hold your heart. That's why it was such a relief to be married to Dean. Sure, he was gruff at times, and at the beginning he had tried pushing you away. But underneath that tough hunter's exterior was a man with a gentle heart, and a kind soul. A man you had fallen in love with almost instantly.

"You're awfully quiet." He whispered as he drove down the highway, the nearest town visible in front of you.

"Sorry." You apologized. "Just a lot has happened lately, and I'm still trying to figure it all out. And I'm worried about my friend."

Glancing worriedly into the back of the car, you saw your friend laying there, pale and bloody. Too pale for your liking, and you knew time was of the essence. "We're almost to whatever the hell this town is named. They should have some sort of hospital that we can drop her off at." Dean muttered, as you entered city limits.

"We're just going to drop her off?" You freaked, not wanting to leave your friend behind. She was the only good thing left from your old life, and you weren't ready to part with her until you could make sure she was okay.

"Y/N, I know you want to stay with her, and under other circumstances, I wouldn't mind. But Sam and Cas are dealing with end of the world type stuff, and I promised them that as soon as I saved you, I would come back. It could already be too late." He explained, tearing your heart in two.

Taking a deep breath, you nodded, knowing he was right. Your friend would be in safe hands, and you could always come find her once Lucifer's plan was disbanded. "Okay." You answered, and he gave you a smile just as he turned into the emergency section of the hospital.

Leaving him to gently pick up your friend, you raced inside for help. Seeing a nurse standing off to the side, you ran over to her. "Ma'am, you have to help me! My friends hurt bad."

"Miss, what's going on?" The nurse asked, just as Dean came rushing through the doors, you friend hanging limp in his arms. "Get a stretcher!" The nurse exclaimed, rushing into action. Standing back, you watched as the placed her on the stretcher, steering her down the hallway and away from you. Closing your eyes, you sent a prayer up to heaven that she would be alright. That the two of you would find each other again someday.

"Miss, you need to come with me, fill out these forms." The receptionist said as she tried to guide you towards her desk. One glance at Dean, and you knew that wasn't a good idea. He no doubt wanted no ties to what happened miles away from this city. And that included filling out paperwork at the hospital.

"I need a minute." You spoke up, letting your eyes fill up with tears. It was easy to do, with how much your life had changed, how many people that you had witnessed dying. "Please."

The receptionist softened her tone, guiding you to one of the chairs near the door, as Dean came and sat down next to you. "It's just been a rough day." He offered the receptionist. "Give us a couple of minutes, and we'll be fine."

Nodding, she went back to her desk, and Dean waited for the moment her attention turned away. As soon as she turned around, her back to the door, he had your hand in his, pulling you through the automatic doors. "We just have no idea if she's using aliases, and we don't have time to give our statements." He explained as you climbed into the Impala.

"I understand." You answered, as the Impala roared to life, leaving your friend behind.

An hour passed, and you sat there, cuddled into the corner of the passenger seat, watching the scenery fly by. Dean was driving at least ten miles over the speed limit, and you could tell by the clench of his jaw that he was nervous and worried. "Dean, you should have stayed with your brother." You whispered. Because no matter how glad you were that Dean had come to save you, you couldn't have the guilt of his brother's death on your hands. The apocalypse starting because Dean had been too worried about you. "You should have left me at the hands of Lucifer if it meant saving the world."

Reaching over, he grasped your hand. "No, I couldn't do that. Y/N, in the brief time we've been married, I've come to care for you. When Lucifer took you, I was beside myself, and it was then I realized exactly how much you meant to me. Y/N, I love you. And I couldn't have you as Lucifer's puppet. Sam and Cas will be fine."

You couldn't believe it. While you had figured for quite some time that you were in love with your green-eyed hunter, you couldn't believe that he would be in love with you as well. A simple, naïve girl that had been pushed on him without a choice. A girl that knew a little about hunting, but was still a great risk to him and the only life he had ever known.

"Listen, I know it's still early in our relationship, and you've been forced to be with me. I'll understand if you don't feel the same." He muttered, hurt making his voice even deeper.

"Dean, I wasn't pausing because I don't love you. Because I do. I think I've loved you from almost the minute we arrived in the bunker. I was just surprised that you felt the same. I've completely turned your life upside down, and brought you nothing but trouble."

"You've brought me more than trouble. You've brought me hope and a belief that maybe my life isn't meant to be lonely. Because of you I feel like there is a purpose besides hunting now." He answered, before his phone rang.

Feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, you couldn't control the smile on your face, knowing that your arranged marriage had actually turned into a marriage with love. But that smile soon faded as you heard the conversation coming from Dean.

"Sam, we're on our way.... What do you mean it's too late?" Dean grumbled. "No, that can't be right!"

{


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a couple of chapters at once!

"Sam, we're on our way.... What do you mean it's too late?" Dean grumbled. "No, that can't be right!"

You were fully turned in your seat, watching as a multitude of emotions crossed Dean's face. Shock, denial and complete upset covered his face in a mixture of seconds as he listened to his brother on the other end of the line.

"Sam, why didn't you...well didn't someone show up?" Dean continued to ask, and you wanted nothing more than for him to put the phone on speaker, so you could figure out what was going on.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed loudly, making you jump in your seat. "So, what's our plan now?"

One hand was white knuckling the steering wheel, the other holding the phone tight enough that it could snap at any moment. His forehead was wrinkled in a frown, and you knew he wasn't agreeing with whatever Sam was saying. "We're on the road now. We'll meet back at the bunker. Today."

Slamming his phone down between you, he stared off in the distance, his jaw clenching. Giving him a moment to calm down, you stayed quiet. Reaching over, you laced your fingers with his, wanting to let him know that you were there when he was ready to talk. "They weren't able to stop the shipment." He muttered. "I should have been there. It was too big of a job, and they needed my help. But..."

"So, it's my fault." You whispered, his words hurting deep. "Because you came to save me, millions of people are going to die."

"No." He muttered emphatically. "This is not on you. This is on Lucifer and his evil mind."

"But if you didn't have to come save me..." You tried, a tear slipping down your cheek. You couldn't imagine all those people dying when they could have been saved.

"It still could have happened. So now we look to the future, and how we can stop the virus before it gets too big." He said, squeezing your hand. "We just have to regroup, and come up with a new plan. But we can, and we will. There's no way in hell that we're going to let Lucifer get away with this."

"I'll do anything I can to help." You promised, even though you knew it wasn't worth much. You didn't bring much to this marriage, and you still felt as if this was all your fault. "Please, you have to let me help you make this all better."

"Having you back by my side makes it a lot better already." He answered, a smile twitching at his lips. "And with all of us working together, we'll figure out something."

The drive back to the bunker was a long one, through mountain passes and fields of golden wheat. With only the occasional stops for food or gas, the day still faded away to night before Dean was turning down the familiar road once more. Navigating the narrow road into the garage, you sighed deeply, some of the stress leaving your body. You had been worried you would never make it back to this place. A place that had quickly become home faster than you could have imagined. "Everything okay?" Dean asked you as he turned off the ignition.

"Everything's much better. Sure, I'm worried for my friend, and for the fate of millions. But being back here, it feels right."

"It is right. The bunker is as much yours as it is mine and Sam's. I hope that once this is all over, we can concentrate on us, and our marriage."

"That sounds amazing." You whispered, just as a stressed-out Sam came rushing through the garage door.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, his tablet in his hands. "We've been back for hours now!"

"We had a little farther to go Sam." Dean muttered, running his hand through his hair. "Y/N, I bet you'd like to clean up after everything. Hop in the shower and we'll be in the library."

Taking his suggestion, you made a beeline straight for your bedroom. Quickly piling a change of clothes in your arms, you walked the short distance to the community bathroom the bunker provided. At first it had been hard to get used to the big, sterile type bathroom, with its multiple shower stalls. But the water pressure was amazing, and there was even a room with a tub at the end. Someday you hoped to take advantage of it when things were less hectic.

Twenty minutes later you felt refreshed and recharged. Changed into a pair of slim jeans and a warm sweatshirt, you quickly braided your hair, before leaving the bathroom behind. Heading towards the raised voices, you could hear how frustrated and angry Dean was.

"What do you mean no one wanted to help you? I thought any hunter would be willing to stop Lucifer." Dean grumbled, the clinking of ice in a crystal glass sounding as he slammed his glass on the table.

"Everyone we called were adamant. They didn't want to get involved in the fight against Lucifer. And they didn't trust the Winchesters enough to work with us." Sam explained, his voice hoarse with frustration and hurt. "Apparently, they blame all of this on us, and expect us to fix it as well. And those hunters that are in communities, which are the majority, were too worried about Lucifer attacking their place next."

"Damn it." Dean muttered just as you rounded the corner. Patting the chair next to him, he wrapped his arm around the back of the chair as you settled down in the solid wood seat. "Feel better?" He asked you, his eyes searching yours.

"Like a new person." You answered, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Hopefully not too much of a new person. Because I really liked the person you were." He teased back, before turning his attention back to the task at hand. "So, we've figured out that we're on our own. We know that we only have a certain amount of time before the virus hits the stores. So now we need to figure out how to stop that before it happens."

"I just don't understand why people won't help you. You've saved the world, multiple times. You're just trying to save people before it was too late. Why wouldn't they want to stop it before it happens?" You asked, trying to figure out the way people's minds worked.

"People don't think that way." Sam tried explaining. "They can only remember the past, and let it cloud their judgement for the future. We've had it happen before. We're blamed for the things that have happened. Which, to be true, have been our fault. Or we've been tied to it. But they seem to forget that we're usually the ones to fix it before too many people die. And that's what we're going to do this time."

"And I think I have an idea." Cas spoke up for the first time since you had walked into the room. "It's going to be difficult, but I think with Y/N's help we can pull it off."


	22. Chapter 22

"And I think I have an idea." Cas spoke up for the first time since you had walked into the room. "It's going to be difficult, but I think with Y/N's help we can pull it off."

"I'm already not liking this." Dean muttered, but you placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to assure him that it would be okay.

"Let's just hear him out. Then we can decide." You spoke softly, slipping your hand into his.

"I know Dean won't like this, but I think it's our best shot." Cas continued. "I think Lucifer still likes Y/N, even if she did escape him. I think we can work with that angle."

"No." Dean growled low in his throat. "I'm not letting her anywhere near him, ever again."

"Well, it wouldn't be for very long, and we could have him distracted while we split up, trying to stop the shipments." Cas continued.

"Dean, I know it's not the best idea, but I think it's the only one we have." Sam muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't like it. Who's to say he won't take her and run off once again, and the vials are still dropped off at all the stores." Dean argued.

"Dean..." You started, squeezing his hand. "What if we don't have any other choice? What if we don't do this and millions of people die? I can't have that. It's my fault that you weren't able to stop it in the first place, let me do this. Please."

Sighing, Dean rubbed a hand across his face. "So Cas, how were you thinking of doing this?"

"We need to get Y/N back out in the spotlight. Where she can be seen by Lucifer. Maybe she goes back to the original warehouse, and he shows up there. Then the three of us track down the shipments, destroying them before they hit the shelves." Cas went on.

"And no one will be there to protect Y/N?" Dean all but yelled. "I know we want to stop the virus before it spreads, but we can't just throw Y/N to the wolves!"

"I'll be fine." You whispered, even though you weren't sure you would be. "Lucifer might have used me as bait to get to you, but I'm not sure he ever truly meant to kill me. He was twisted, and evil, but there was a part of him that seemed to care for me. I think I will be okay."

Dean's POV

It was one of the hardest things I had ever faced. Standing there as we argued about using Y/N as a distraction for Lucifer. My first instinct had been to lock her up in the dungeon until all of this had passed. I didn't want to lose her again, and who knew what Lucifer would do if she was close to him once again.

But I could tell how much this meant to her, which made it even harder to make a decision. I knew she felt as if the virus still being out there was her fault, and I wouldn't be able to change her mind. But I wasn't just going to let her go to him in prepare. There had to be something that would make it a little safer.

"If we're letting her do this, then there has to be some rules in place. Otherwise it's not gonna happen. Even if I have to lock you up." I insisted, everyone's eyes on me.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked, her hand still resting comfortably in mind.

"We create a ring of holy oil. It will keep him contained, for a couple of moments at least. Also, we search through each and every one of these books, try to find a spell that will get you the Hell out of Dodge if things start to go bad. That's the only way I'm gonna let this happen."

"Fine, it's a start." She agreed, pulling her hand from mine to clasp her's together. "Let's get to work!"

I watched as she bounded off to the bookcases, and even though it hurt, I knew this was making her feel like part of the team. That she was doing something productive and worthwhile. Even if I hated it, I didn't want to be the one taking that from her.

"Dean, I know you don't like this, but what choice do we have? If we don't have some sort of distraction, Lucifer will know right away when we mess with the shipments."

"And do we even know where the shipments are?" I asked.

"They were taken in three trucks. One is on route to California, one on its way to Texas and Mexico, and the third to New York City."

"And how are we supposed to stop all three?" I asked, this task seeming more and more impossible.

"We were able to place trackers on the trucks before they were moved out." Sam explained. "If you take one, I take one, and CAs takes the other, we can blow them up, and stop the shipments from spreading."

"While Y/N gets up close and cozy with Lucifer once again?" I asked as she came out, her arms full of dusty books.

"I don't like it either." Sam whispered. "But I don't know what else to do. And we can't have innocent people dying because we wanted to keep one person safe."

"But she's not just one person." I mumbled. "She's my wife. A person that I care for deeply. Hell, I love her."

Cas placed his hand awkwardly on my shoulder. "Dean, if the worst does happen, and I hope it doesn't. I promise you I will go to Heaven for you. I will do everything in my power to bring her back."

"That still doesn't comfort me." I muttered. "She's so innocent and brave, and willing to put herself in harm's way to save people. But isn't she one of the innocent people that should be saved as well?"

"That's the worst thing that could happen. Give her some props. She's tough." Sam insisted, just as she came over.

"Aren't you guys going to help me research? We don't have much time!"

The smile on my face was fake. "Of course. Cas was just going to make sure we have everything else we need, weren't you Cas?"

Nodding, the Angel vanished, and placing my hand on the lower part of Y/N's back, I guided her over to the table. My stomach churned at the thought of what was to come, but it seemed like I was the only one who was against it.


	23. Chapter 23

After a long day of research, you couldn't stop yawning. Rubbing your eyes, you tried reading the next page, your eyes blurring, the words making no sense. "Come on, let's get you to bed," Dean insisted, rubbing your shoulders as he stood behind you.

"But I need to find a spell," you whined, needing to find something so Dean would feel better about you facing Lucifer on your own. "I need...."

"You need sleep," he argued, pulling your chair away from the table, closing the book. "You need to rest, and so do I. Especially if you're facing Lucifer."

Too tired to argue, you peered up at him, your eyes blinking furiously.

"Come on," he told you, leaning forward and scooping you up in his arms. Sam had already gone bed, his door closed, no light seeping through. Bypassing your room, Dean went straight for his, pushing the door open with his hip, stopping just inside the door. "I hope this is okay. But I figured we're married now, and I'd rather have you with me, then in your own room," he stammered, until you reached up, cupping his cheek.

"This is more than okay," you assured him. "But all of my clothes are in my room."

"You can just borrow a shirt," he offered, placing you on his bed before turning to his dresser. Taking out one of his black shirts, he handed it to you.

Holding it against your chest, you fiddled with the soft fabric, wondering exactly how this was going to go. Dean was so much more experienced than you, and while you wanted this, you were still nervous. "Y/N, just because I want you to sleep in here with me doesn't mean I'm expecting more. I know your life has been sheltered, and you need time, and I..."

"No, I want this!" You exclaimed, peering up at him. "I want to be your wife, in every way. I just don't want to disappoint you."

Kneeling in front of you, Dean took your hands in between his. "Y/N, you'll never be a disappointment to me. Just being with you, it's enough. Sure, I want to show you the pleasures that can happen between a man and a woman. But I also want you to be comfortable. I don't want to ruin this bond that is growing stronger between us each and every day."

"Dean, why are you so nice to me?" You whispered, reaching up and cupping his cheek, amazed at how gentle this tough hunter could be. "You were saddled with me, and I've caused you nothing but trouble. Yet, you're always trying to make me feel comfortable, and comforted."

"Because I really want this to work between us," he admitted. "I never thought I'd have a wife, let alone one that I actually cared for. Sure, hunter's in communities marry, have kids. I just never thought that would be me. So I want to take this opportunity I've been given, make sure that you have the good marriage you deserve."

Overwhelmed by his words, you did the only thing you could think of. Closing the distance between you and Dean, you hesitantly pressed your lips to his, soft and unsure.

Dean's hand moved from yours, moving to cup the back of your neck, taking control of the kiss. "Are you sure?" He asked you, pulling away for a minute. Nodding your assurance, you waited for his next move. Standing up, he pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his chest bare to your view. His gaze never leaving yours, he reached for his belt buckle, slowing undoing his jeans and sliding them down his slim hips.

Your mouth suddenly dried, you stared at Dean, waiting for his next move. Leaving his boxers on, he came forward, kneeling once again in front of you. Taking your face between his palms, he began peppering light kisses across your nose, cheek, everywhere but your lips. Giggling, you took his shoulders in your hands, reveling in the smooth skin underneath your touch. "Dean!"

"What?" He teased, his lips moving south, towards your neck. His hands left your cheeks, reaching down to play with the hem of your shirt before lifting it up, over your head, leaving you in your plain white cotton bra. "Beautiful," he whispered against your skin, his mouth skimming down your skin to run against the swell of your breast. The calluses of his fingertips were rough against your skin as he brought them up your sides, bringing them around your back, settling on the clasp of your bra. "Still okay?" he asked, as he pressed little open mouthed kisses to the top of your breast.

"More than okay," you assured him as he undid your bra, pulling it from your body and tossing it to the floor behind him.

Moving his head down, he captured your nipple between his lips, running his tongue around it, sending bolts of electricity rushing through your body, every nerve on point. A moan, nothing like you'd ever let out before slipped past your lips as you clasped onto the sheets beside you, needing something to hold on to.

"You like that?" He asked, his green eyes peering up at you before moving his attention to your other nipple, his other hand coming up to massage your breast. Leaning back on your elbows, you enjoyed the talented touch of his fingers and his tongue, tensing up when his other hand began playing with the waistband of your leggings, skimming the skin underneath. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered against your skin before leaning back, smiling up at you. "Lift your hips up."

Knowing you would do whatever he said, you lifted your hips up, only for him to pull your leggings and underwear down at the same, tossing them behind him before glancing over your naked body, licking his lip. "You are beautiful," he stated, his hand coming up to brush against the scar on your side. "What happened here?" He asked you.

Glancing down at the jagged scar, you couldn't control the frown that settled on your face. "It happened during one of the school activities," you started to explain. "It was guys against girls, and this one guy, Taylor was his name. He decided to corner me out on the training field, try to take advantage."

You could literally feel how tense Dean was above you as you started to tell your story, and you hated to ruin the playful, passionate moment the two of you had been sharing. "I, well... you know how I am. I was nervous, and scared, and he was so much bigger than me."

"Y/N, he didn't...," Dean didn't finish his sentence, and you shook your head, relieving him.

"No, I grabbed a knife that was behind me, slashing it down, laying open the skin of his arm. It pissed him off, and he attacked me, giving me this, and laying me up in bed for almost a month."

"And let me guess, your Dad believed it to be your fault," Dean grumbled low in his throat, his hand softly rubbing against the scar.

"Yes, he did. I was punished, but not like like before. I was made a lesson, to each and every student at our small school. To remind them, and myself that liaisons weren't allowed. That they would be punished." Just the thought of it had a shiver running up and down your spine.

"How the hell did they punish you?" He spoke soft, his jaw clenched.

"Do you remember the scarlet letter?" You asked him, and he shook his head. "Well, it's a book, about an outcast who has to wear a letter A because she was considered an adulteress. It was the same for me, a bright red letter S, to let everyone know I was considered the slut of school."

"That's bullshit!" Dean yelled. "And what happened to the man?"

"He became the sheriff of our town. But I guess he's dead now," you muttered, before turning your pain filled gaze to Dean. "That's all in the past. I don't want to worry about it anymore. I just want to have this moment, tonight with you. Before we have to deal with Lucifer and the possible end of the world."


	24. Chapter 24

Dean stared down at you, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth, as his hand continued to rub against your hip. "Y/N, I know you said this is okay, but I don't want to push you."

Realizing you would have to make the first move after your story, you pushed him onto his back, your hands pressed against his smooth chest as you smiled down at him. "Looks like I'm the one doing the pushing," you teased, before taking his plump lower lip between your teeth, tugging gently. Your hand slid down, across his abs which clenched with your movement, to the elastic of his boxer's, your fingers teasing the sensitive skin underneath.

"Y/N, let me," he insisted, and suddenly you were on your back, Dean smiling devilishly down at you, running his tongue across his upper teeth. Sinking down, he teased you, pressing his lips to the tip of your tongue before moving to the side of your mouth, just soft enough to drive you crazy before moving down. Peppering kisses across your collarbone, his hands moved up, gently cupping your aching breasts, his thumbs rubbing your nipples, easily making them hard. "So beautiful," he whispered, before his mouth took the place of one hand, his tongue running around the nipple, driving you wild. His other hand slid down, across your belly, to just rest on top of your mound, getting you used to his touch down there. It felt warm and heavy against your skin, and you wanted more. You wanted him to move, to show you the pleasures between a man and a woman.

His mouth followed the path of his hand, pressing open mouthed kisses to your belly before he pulled his hand away, leaving you wanting. "I can't wait to taste you," he mumbled against your skin. Not sure whether to blush or wrap your fingers in his hair, you thoughts turned to mush when his tongue slid through your folds, sending you into overdrive. "Dean," you muttered, wrapping your hands into the sheet, arching your back as his tongue swirled around your clit. Pressure began building up in your lower belly, and when his green eyes looked up from in between your legs, as he licked his lips. "You taste better than I imagined."

Tilting his head back down, he added a finger, just barely teasing your entrance as he pulled your clit in between his lips. "Relax," He insisted, his other hand pressing low on your belly, holding you still.

You could feel the blunt end of his finger as he slipped it inside, your arousal making his movement easy. With his finger slowly pumping in and out, his mouth on your clit, you couldn't hold back any longer. "Dean!" You screamed, closing your eyes as pleasure washed over you, your entire body coiled up before releasing, leaving you in a puddle.

"How was that?" He asked, a wicked smile on his lips as he stood up, pulling down his boxers, finally standing there in all his naked glory. His erection stood proudly, bigger, much thicker than you imagined, and for a moment you wondered if this would work.

"That was...I don't have words for it," you admitted, your cheeks warm and flushed, laying there, letting him look his full, no longer self conscious after his mouth had just been all over your body.

"This just gets even better," he assured you, climbing up the bed, gently lowering himself in between your legs. Taking his impressive cock in his hand, he ran it through your folds, teasing both you and him at the same time.

"Dean," you whined, reaching down and grabbing his bicep. "Please."

"My pleasure," he answered, slowly pressing the tip inside. It was slow, with how tight you were, and at one point you feared he wouldn't fit. "Shh, the first time is always a little uncomfortable," he assured you, before he pressed in fully. There was pressure, and a slight discomfort as you got used to the feeling of him deep inside you.

Leaning over you, his lips sought out yours, as his hips slowly began to move, pulling almost completely out of you before pushing back in. The feeling of him inside you was wonderful, and you knew there was no way you could find the words to describe it. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you held on, letting yourself go to the pleasure of feeling Dean so close to you.

Grunting deep, Dean picked up speed, and soon the sound of flesh hitting flesh was the only thing you heard as you felt that that tightening in your lower belly, the coil tightening as your second orgasm of the night started to sweep through you.

Your fingers no doubt leaving marks on his shoulders, you came apart, hard enough you thought you might end up passing out. Dean followed close behind, bellowing out your name as he came, shooting thick ropes of cum deep inside you. It was then you realized that neither of you had thought to use protection. But you were too worn out to care.

Collapsing beside you, Dean smiled over at you, before standing up and taking a towel from beside his sink. Cleaning you up, he pulled you into his arms, taking the sheets and wrapping them over the two of you. "Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing your shoulder soothingly.

"I'm fantastic," you mumbled, your eyes closed, your mouth curled up in a satisfied smile. "That was...I don't have words."

"I'm glad," he answered. "I wanted your first time to be special."

"But Dean, we didn't use protection," you worried, your eyes blinking open, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll just wait and see what happens," he spoke, his words gravely with sleep. "But I don't think one time will do anything."

Pressing a kiss to your forehead, he held you tight as the two of you slipped into sleep, the thoughts of tomorrow far from your mind.

You were the first one up in the morning, your body sore in places you weren't used to. Unable to control the smile that refused to leave your face, you stood up, slipping on your leggings and Dean's spare shirt. Glancing over at him, you were surprised to see him still sound asleep. Maybe last night was a good thing for him as well.

Stepping into the hallway, you made your way towards the kitchen where Sam was already sitting, a cup of coffee in his hands. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Y/N," he spoke, smiling up at you. "Sounds like you and Dean had a pretty good night last night."

Blushing, you turned from where you were pouring a cup of coffee, your cheeks bright red. "Oh my gosh Sam, I didn't even think! I'm so sorry you had to..."

"Y/N, it's not the first time," he assured you. "I'm just glad you and Dean were able to spend some time together before everything goes down."

"Sam, do you think I'll be able to do it? Lucifer is crafty, and I'm afraid I won't be able to hold him for long."

"Y/N, I think you're stronger than you think. You're a very brave woman, and I think you can do anything you set your mind to," he tried assuring you, but you figured it was more for your benefit than the truth.

"I just don't want things to end now that Dean and I are really, finally, becoming a couple," you muttered, knowing that you would do this to make things right. Even if it meant your death in the end.


	25. Chapter 25

Starting on your second cup of coffee, Dean's fumbling footsteps were heard through the hallway, before he rounded the corner, running his hands through his hair as he tried to wake up. Wearing his boxers, slippers and the gray robe, he had just rolled out of bed, looking extremely handsome.

"Hey Y/N," he mumbled, leaning down to press a kiss to your cheek as you handed him a cup of coffee. "Thought you would still be in bed."

"I needed coffee. And to get going on our plan," you explained, your words waking him up instantly.

"Do we have to talk about that yet?" He muttered, sitting down across from you just as Sam came back into the kitchen, Cas right behind him.

"Dean, it is time," Sam explained. "Cas, found a spell to use. An ancient Enochian one that will give Y/N the chance to escape from Lucifer any time she needs to. It's literally fool proof."

"That's what I'm not afraid of. I'm afraid of the tricky bastard Lucifer figuring out our plan and turning against her," Dean grumbled, standing up and pacing the small area in front of you.

"What's the spell?" You asked, trying to ignore how set against this plan Dean was.

"It involves blood, an Angel's feather, and holy oil. It can be mixed ahead of time. Just throw it to the ground, and say these three words in Enochian, and it will transport you back to the bunker."

"See Dean!" You exclaimed, walking over to Dean and wrapping your arms around him, pressing your cheek to his chest. "That's a perfect spell. So I'll just go, distract Lucifer, and you, Sam and Cas will save the world, like usual."

"I realize there's no other way," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around you. "Doesn't mean I like it though."

"So, when do I leave?" You asked Cas, who stared at Dean with an unreadable expression on his face.

"In five minutes. As soon as you're dressed. We need to leave quickly as well, if we're going to stop those trucks before they head to all the national chains. We've wasted enough time already."

"Come on Dean," you ordered, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room, your stomach swirling with nerves. Sure, you were putting on a strong front for Dean, but you were actually terrified.

"Dean's POV

Letting Y/N drag me into her bedroom, I felt like my entire world was being torn apart. I had just gotten her back from Lucifer, and now I felt as if I was throwing her right back into his arms. Just when things were starting to look up. Our night together last night had been amazing, making me fall even further for this beautiful person, and I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

Standing at the foot of the bed, I watched as she pulled out her favorite flannel, and a pair of jeans. Nibbling on her lip, she peered my way before pulling off the shirt she had borrowed from me, standing there in nothing but her sweat pants. Slipping on her bra and shirt, she continued to stare my way, and I could see her mind working fast. "Dean, I know we don't have much time. But I just wanted to say, if this doesn't work out...,,"

"Y/N, don't," I insisted. "I hate these goodbyes. It seems so final, and I don't want that with you. So get dressed, give me a kiss, and go be the badass I've realized that I've married."

"Really?" She whispered, slipping into her jeans before standing in front of me. "I've been trying to keep positive about this, but I'm absolutely terrified. I want to stop this, and I'm willing to die if it means that millions get to live. But I'm happy, happier than I've ever been in my entire life, and I want to spend more time with you."

"And it will happen," I promised her even though I wasn't even sure. "As soon as we get all of this taken care of, you and I are finally getting a trip to ourselves. Pick the place, and we'll go."

"That sounds amazing," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to my cheek. "I'll hold you to that."

Pressing my forehead to hers, I took a deep breath, breathing in that wonderful, comforting fragrance of hers. "Just please be safe," I pleaded with her.

"I will try," was the answer she gave, before I left her to head into my room. Shutting the door, I leaned against it, pressing my forehead against the cool wood, trying to calm myself. I hated feeling this out of control, this helpless. Growling low in my throat, I slid my arm across the dresser, knocking everything off, wishing it would make me feel better. Knowing there was nothing that would calm this fury running through me until Y/N was safe, and the rest of the world was too.

Slipping on my maroon flannel and faded pair of jeans, I made my walk back towards the library, hearing a hushed conversation around the corner. Stepping into the room, it immediately stopped, Sam and Y/N acting guilty as they glanced my way. Cas, always oblivious, was at the table, pouring a wicked looking mixture into a small vial, no doubt the spell he had talked about. 

"There, it will last up to a week. Just remember these words as you smash it into the ground," he explained to Y/N as she wrapped a bandage over her arm.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, carefully placing it into her pocket before nervously clapping her hands together. "Lucifer is in Oklahoma City. I'll transport you there, as close to him as possible. He should have sentries that will notice you roaming around, and take you to him. From there, you'll keep him occupied however you can, for as long as you can. I will send a message to you as soon as we've completed our task, and you get out of there as fast as you can." Cas explained, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

Softly smiling, Y/N took one last deep breath, blowing me a kiss before she was gone, with Cas, leaving me with my brother, feeling as if my whole world had just crashed down. Knowing I needed to keep it together, I turned to Sam, raising an eyebrow. "So, what was with the guilty looks earlier?"

"I really shouldn't," he muttered, before sighing. "But Y/N, she was making me promise to look after you. To make sure that you complete the job without worrying about her too much. Dean, she made me promise that if things go south to not go looking for her. To leave her to deal with Lucifer no matter what."


	26. Chapter 26

Traveling with Cas was not something you thought you would ever get used to. The feeling of weightlessness, the sudden drop of your stomach. It was uncomfortable, and you were scared that you might end up vomiting.

It was over in a matter of seconds, but that was still too long for you, and you found yourself doubled over, taking deep breaths as soon as you landed. "Traveling like that is always hard at first," Cas explained, standing next to you.

Once you felt like you wouldn't throw up on Cas' shoes, you stood up, glancing around the new area with interest. It was warm and humid, with tall buildings surrounding you. "Lucifer is on the other side of town," Cas started to explain. "I just didn't want to land too close, have him notice."

"That's alright, I understand," you assured Cas. "But how am I going to know where to find him?"

"Y/N, I think he will find you," Cas told you exactly what you feared. "But you have the spell and it's ingredients hidden?"

"I do," you assured him, reaching up to pull him into a hug, the Angel straight and awkward in your grasp. "Just keep Dean safe for me. Please?"

"You know that's impossible," Cas argued.

"Just try, okay?" You pleaded, and he nodded. "Keep both of those boys safe, and make Dean promise that no matter what happens, he doesn't give up on stopping the shipments."

"Y/N, I know I'm not good with human interaction, but this sounds very much like you don't expect to come out of this alive."

"Cas, I just," you sighed. "I have a feeling Lucifer is not going to be very happy with me, and I don't think he will let me leave alive. Even with the spell."

"Then don't go. We'll figure something else out," Cas tried to tell you, but you had your mind made up. You needed to do this. You needed to stand up for what you believed in. For all the lives lost at the hunting community.

"Goodbye Cas," you whispered, before turning the corner and disappearing in the crowd. Taking a deep breath, you began walking towards the other end of town, hoping that you could make this work. That you could stall Lucifer long enough that Dean could once again save the world.

Dean's POV

It felt as if a part of my heart was ripped from my chest as Y/N vanished with Cas, heading to face Lucifer himself. I knew she was strong, and that she could probably handle herself, but I also knew Lucifer was a tricky bastard, and he was probably pissed that she had slipped out of his hands.

"Dean, I know you're worried about Y/N. But we really need to concentrate on stopping these shipments before they're given out to everyone," Sam told me, trying to get my head in the game.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded, throwing my bag over my shoulder, sliding into the front seat of the Impala, knowing we had to make up time quick if we were going to stop the transport of the virus. Our plan was pretty straight forward, and I hoped like hell it would work. I would drop Sam off in town, letting him steal his own car and drive west, while I drove north. Cas, as soon as he was done with Y/N, would head East, taking the farthest transport. That was it, our plan. Each of us would be working on the run. No idea exactly what we would be facing, just knowing that we couldn't fail.

Sam and I drove silently down the empty road, both of us ready for the fight in front of us, while I couldn't help but worry about Y/N. Hoping that Lucifer wouldn't snap her neck the moment he saw her.

Stopping on the outside of town, near the mall, I dropped Sam off, grabbing his arm. "Sam, stay safe. I don't think I can handle losing both you and Y/N."

"You won't, I promise," he answered, and then he was gone.

Taking a deep breath, I turned on the radio, loud enough to drown my thoughts before turning north to the distribution center in Cheyenne Wyoming. Wishing I could turn around and head down to Oklahoma City and stop Y/N before she literally sacrificed herself to Lucifer.

But I couldn't, I knew that. I promised her I wouldn't, that I would stick to my job. That I would trust her enough to do her end of the job. It was hard, but I had to prove to her that I believed enough in her.

I couldn't wait until this was all over, and I could take her on the honeymoon like I had promised. Spending at least a week uninterrupted, finally having the chance to be alone. Right now that was the main thought that kept me going.

Pulling over for gas, I checked my phone for messages, seeing that Sam had sent me two. One that he had gotten away with a car, the other that he was halfway to his destination. As I walked in to buy a snack, I dialed Cas' phone number, thinking I should have heard from him by now. "Hey Cas, how are things?"

"What things?" Cas asked, making me roll my eyes.

"Did you get Y/N in place?" I sighed, handing cash over to the cashier before heading back out.

"Sort of. I dropped her off in Oklahoma City, far enough away from Lucifer that he didn't realize I was there. She was on her way to meet up with him when I left."

"And where are you now?" I asked him, pulling away from the gas station.

"I'm at Lexington now. The truck should be here in fifteen minutes, and I've already figured out a plan on how to stop it."

"I'll be in Cheyenne in an hour, the truck isn't due there until almost six tonight. So, if you get done with yours, maybe head out and help Sam," I suggested.

"I will. And Dean, I'm worried that Y/N isn't expecting to come out of this alive," Cas told me. "She was saying her goodbyes."

"I was afraid of that," I mumbled, running a hand along my mouth. "But if you head back to Oklahoma City, he's sure to snap her neck then. So we just have to wait, and hope for the best, no matter how much it pains me to say that."

"I think it will work out. At least I hope so. Dean, stay safe, and let me know if you need help."

Hanging up the phone, I continued on the road, feeling almost worse now that I had talked to Cas.


	27. Chapter 27

'

With each step on the sidewalk, you forced yourself to head towards Lucifer. Toward what would probably be your doom. It scared you, more than you wanted to admit to anyone. Your heart pounded, so fast you were scared it would rip out of your chest like one of those silly cartoons. Your shirt was sticking to your back, from the mugginess of the city, but also your nerves.

Your thoughts weren't on what waited in front of you, but what you had left behind. Dean's smiling face, and shimmering green eyes were foremost in your mind, along with the life with him you could have had.

Never in your life had you imagined that your arranged marriage would turn into something more. That you would actually fall in love with your husband. Maybe even bring children into the world with him.

But you were scared that would never happen now. There was no way that Lucifer would let you go, even with the spell you had hiding. You just hoped you could distract him long enough before he ended up killing you, so your boys could stop the virus from spreading.

Lost in thought, you accidentally bumped shoulders with a man, almost getting knocked to the ground in the process. "Sorry," you mumbled, turning to move around him when he reached out, roughly grabbing your arm.

"Watch where you're going," he muttered, his face full of anger and something a little more sinister.

"I said sorry," you told him, trying to pull your arm from his grasp. You were beginning to realize you were in the seediest part of town. Windows were barred, most of the walls covered in graffiti. Women in skimpily clad outfits stood on the corner a couple of blocks away, and you could hear sirens in the distance. "Let me go."

"I think I need to teach a pretty little thing like you a lesson," he muttered low, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips, his meaning perfectly clear as his eyes roamed your body.

"Hell no," you argued, pulling harder now, but he was strong, much bigger than you, and he easily pushed you into the alleyway and against the rough wall.

Struggling against his hold, you got a kick to his shin, and earned a backhand to the face, your lip split instantly. As blood spilled from your lip, his hand roughly cupped you through your jeans, and you cried out in fear. "No," you pleaded, and he only smiled, reaching up to rip open your shirt, eyeing your plain nude bra.

"This is turning out to be a great day," he told you, ripping open your bra, his fingers roughly pinching your nipple. With one hand around your neck, he moved the other one down, unbuttoning your jeans, about ready to stick his hand in when he was roughly pulled away.

Not even paying attention to who saved you, you quickly pulled your shirt together, ready to run.

"Not so fast Y/N," came Lucifer's voice as he made you freeze. "I just saved you, so why are you running off? Again? I'm not a very patient man."

"How did you find me?" You asked, your body refusing to follow your commands. He had you trapped. You could barely see to the side where your attacker lay on the ground, nothing more than a smoldering pile, an acrid smell in the air.

"Y/N, I'm Satan himself. I knew the second you came into my city. What I want to know is why?" He asked, running his hand under your chin, tilting your head up so you could stare into his cold eyes.

"I didn't know you were here," you mumbled, trying to school your features. "I came to get away from Dean, and..., thank you for saving me," you ended.

"Away from Dean?" He seemed surprised. "Don't tell me that alcoholic husband of yours wasn't good to you."

"I couldn't handle living with him anymore," you told him. "I needed out. Needed to experience life away from hunting and hunters."

"Well, you came to the right place. I'd love to have you by my side. Especially to make sure you aren't pulling a fast one on me."

"No, I promise I'm not," you insisted, waiting to see what would happen. Either he would believe you, and your plan would work. Or he would see right through you, and with a snap of your fingers you would be gone.

"Well see," he answered. "But for now, let's get you off the street and into something that's not as ruined."

With a snap of his fingers the graffiti and dead man were gone, replaced by a nice sized apartment. It was fully furnished, a mixture of red and black furniture, a giant TV across the couch, windows showing that you were at least ten stories off the ground. Shivering, you pulled your ruined shirt tight around you. "I forgot, you don't like the cold," he mumbled to himself, and you gradually felt the room warm up. With another snap of his fingers, your clothes were gone, a red silk robe in their place, nothing underneath.

"Can I have regular clothes?" You asked him, feeling immediately uncomfortable in nothing but silk.

"No, I want to make sure your hiding nothing else, like that spell," he answered, making your heart plummet. "So it's either this robe, or you can walk around with nothing on."

"But," you started to argue.

"I figured running into you was too good to be true. And I have no idea what you're up to, but that spell is long gone. So now it's just you, and me," he said. "But I want to know, where's Dean?"

"Dean's not here," you answered. "He's back at the bunker, trying to figure out a way to stop the virus from spreading. That's why I came. He doesn't know I'm here. But I thought you and I had a connection That maybe I could plead with you, have you stop the virus before it becomes widespread."

"Oh sweetie, that's not going to happen," he chuckled. "But you're with me now, and I can keep you safe from the virus. Soon, it will be just you, me and the Demons I use as my minions. A perfect world."

But," you tried arguing.

"Now, I know you have to be tired from your ordeal, so why don't you rest. Then we'll have dinner together. Nothing too much, because I still think you could lose a couple of pounds. We can't have the concubine of Lucifer looking like a slob, can we?" He muttered, before snapping his fingers together once again.

This time he transported you to a bedroom, furnished almost exactly like the main room. A giant black enameled bed stood proudly in the middle, silk black sheets tucked in on top. A door led off to the bathroom, another door to the right. It was locked, as were the windows, your own luxury prison. You were once again Lucifer's prisoner, and you weren't sure you had been able to help Dean and his mission at all.

"Dean, I'm so sorry," you whispered, staring out across the city, saddened that your plan had been so quickly ruined. You just hoped that the rest of the plan went off smoothly.


	28. Chapter 28

Dean’s POV   
With light traffic I was able to make it to Cheyenne in forty five minutes, giving me enough time to scout the area, getting a decent place to hide before the truck was scheduled to arrive.   
I was surprised by the lack of activity in the area. I had just figured that Lucifer would have his minions already set in place, ready to stop any hunters from foiling his plan.   
But the place was empty, except for the one security guard at the front, half asleep in his chair, a hunting magazine sprawled across his lap. “This doesn’t seem right,” I mumbled to myself.  
With time to spare, I pulled out my phone, hoping that I might see a message from Y/N. Hoping that what Cas had said wouldn’t be true, that she would try her hardest to come back to me. The screen was blank, and in my heart I knew that Y/N was planning on sacrificing herself for the greater good.   
Making sure my gun was loaded and ready, I heard the lumbering truck make its way down the back road, stopping at the main gate, waking up the security guard. A burly looking man climbed out of the cab, showing off some papers. I watched as they argued for a moment, the burly man gesturing to the back of his truck before the security guard finally waved him past.   
I still wasn’t sure how I was going to stop this, but I knew I couldn’t mess up. The fate of the world once again rested on my shoulders, and I was really getting tired of it. I wanted some time to relax, to spend with Y/N. Instead I was in the middle of stopping another crisis, as always looking insurmountable.   
The truck lumbered past me, pulling up to the unloading dock, where the vials of the virus would be unloaded before taken to the local water station, poisoning the world before they could even blink.   
Burly man climbed back out, just as a couple more people came from inside the industrial building, their eyes black as they held clipboards. I knew it was now or never, and with the Angel blade in one hand, a gun with special carved bullets in the other, I crept along the side, trying to stay out of sight. Hoping that if I came close enough, I could shoot them, trapping them before they could smoke out of here.   
Trying to round the dumpster, I accidentally kicked a glass bottle, shattering it against the metal. Cursing under my breath, I could hear them moving about, trying to figure out what had made that sound.  
Staying hidden behind the dumpster, I could just barely make out burly man’s shoes as he came around the corner before I plunged the blade into his chest. Quietly lowering him as he flashed orange, I crept forward.   
“What the hell was that? And where did Brian go?” One of the Demon’s asked as they came around the corner, just in time for me to shoot them right between the eyes. “Stupid hunter. Bullet’s don’t work against us.”  
Opening his mouth he tried to smoke out, and that’s when I smiled at him. “They do, if devil’s traps have been carved into them.”  
His eyes widened as I came forward, slamming my knife into his chest as arms wrapped around me from behind. “I knew it had to be you damn Winchesters,” the last Demon muttered as he tried to choke me.  
Struggling against his hold, I pulled the blade out of his partner, stomping on his toe. His grip loosened slightly, and I used the advantage to slam the blade in between his ribs, his arms going lax around my neck.  
Taking deep, gulping breaths, I turned to face my next issue. The truck full of the virus. We had briefly talked about what to do, afraid that burning the truck would release the toxins into the air. Cas had assured us that it wouldn’t harm anyone. Especially since this loading station was far enough away from the main city.   
With the bomb equipment in my pocket, I pulled open the back of the truck, awed at the amount of vials back here. There was enough to infect the entire midwestern populations, and probably up into Canada.   
Working quickly I strapped the explosives in multiple places, setting the timer to give me enough time to get the hell out of here. Pressing the start button, I hopped down off of the bed of the truck, only to stare into the eyes of three more Demon’s.   
“You didn’t think Lucifer would have it be this easy, did you?” One asked, stepping forward, and I raised my gun, shooting the Demon in the chest.  
“No, but I was hoping for an easy day,” I muttered, turning and firing at the other Demons. Knowing I had grounded all three, I pulled out my Angel blade, ready to face them.   
One turned to the truck, no doubt attempting to stop the bomb before it went off, and I tackled him just as he passed. Struggling to hold him, I pulled the blade up, slicing under his back rib, killing him instantly.   
Standing up, I noticed another jumping for the truck, as the last wrapped their arms around my neck, jumping onto my back. “Damn it,” I muttered, slamming her against the side of the truck. Once, twice, finally after the third time did her grip loosen and I turned to stab her with the blade.  
With only one minute left until the bomb exploded, I jumped into the truck, grabbing the last Demon by the hair and throwing her to the ground.   
Wincing as I jumped down, I slammed the blade so hard into her chest that the tip broke off in the cement. Breathing heavily, I pulled the blade, tucking into my jeans before running towards the exit where the security man stood, dumbfounded. “What the hell is going on?” He asked as I raced towards him.   
“Bomb!” I screamed, pushing open the gate.   
“I don’t get paid enough for this,” he muttered, rushing after me. We both rounded the corner just as the bomb went off, sending the truck, and the building close by up in flames. Metal flew down around his, flames flicking at the gate we had just been at.   
Without even stopping to look, I raced towards the Impala, climbing into the backseat. Carefully driving down the road, I turned to see the truck still burning, nothing left of the vials in the back. Feeling victorious, I pulled out my phone just as Cas called. “I did it!” I exclaimed.  
“That’s great. But Dean, I think we have a problem,” Cas started to say.  
“Damn it, why is there always a problem?” I mumbled. “What? Were you not able to stop your truck?”  
“No, the truck has been taken care of, along with the vials. But it’s Y/N. I just received word from a unique friend that she is Lucifer’s prisoner.”


	29. Chapter 29

“What the hell?” I yelled into the phone, almost swerving into the other lane of traffic, my thoughts on what I had just heard and not on my surroundings.   
“Dean, we thought something like this might happen,” Cas continued. “Truthfully, I thought she wouldn’t even make it out alive, so being his prisoner could be better.”  
“Cas,” I warned, not wanting to deal with Cas’ inability to sensor his news.   
“Dean, I know you’re upset, but this does seem like a better option than we could have hoped for. Now may I suggest that we meet together with Sam and talk about our next step. Have you heard from him yet?”  
“No, not yet. I’ll call him. Bobby had a little cabin not too far from Oklahoma City, and we can meet there.”   
Hanging up the phone, I quickly dialed Sam’s number, a headache starting to pound behind my eyes. Why was nothing ever easy, I muttered to myself as I waited for Sam to pick up.  
“Hey!” Sam answered, breathless.   
“Did you get it?” I asked him.  
“Yeah, finally. Had almost a dozen demons to get through, but they’re all gone, and the shipment is taken care of,” he answered, and I could just slightly make out the sound of a fire behind him.   
“Good. Cas and I both got ours. But we need to meet at Bobby’s cabin outside of Oklahoma City.”  
“Something go wrong with Y/N?” He asked, as my jaw clenched.  
“You could say that. She was worried that she wouldn’t make it out alive. But I guess Lucifer likes her enough that he kept her prisoner.”  
“Shit,” Sam muttered. “I’m a half day out, but I’ll get there as soon as possible. And Dean, we’ll get her back.”  
“I sure hope so. Because I’m getting tired of having to share Y/N with Lucifer.”

Your POV  
Hours passed, and you found yourself getting claustrophobic in your room. Sure, it was spacious, containing plenty of books, and a TV with all the channels you could want. But you wanted to be out of here, with Dean once again.   
Lucifer had said something about dinner, and you hoped he wasn’t planning on having you stay in this robe during the meal. Opening the closet, you were dismayed to see it empty.   
“You won’t find anything in there,” An accented voice announced, and you swirled around, the silk of the robe getting trapped between your legs as you took in the man who was currently standing by the door. “Lucifer has no need for a closet full of clothes. Not when he can snap his finger and get whatever he wants.”  
“Who are you?” You asked, noticing the bag in his hands.   
“My name’s Crowley, and I’m here to make sure you’re presentable for tonight’s dinner,” he explained.   
“Why are you helping him?”   
“Because I value my life,” he answered simply. “So if I want to live, I deal with Lucifer, until I can break free and become the King of Hell once again.”  
“King of Hell? I thought that Lucifer was the King of Hell.” You argued, slinking back when the man’s eyes flashed red, his mouth turning into a snarl.   
“That stupid fallen Angel has never been the King of Hell,” he spat. “And he never will be. Sure, the demons follow him like the stupid minions they are, but he doesn’t care about them.”  
Opening your mouth to ask another question, he shoved the bag towards you. “Get dressed, he’s waiting for you, and he doesn’t like to wait.”  
“What if I don’t want to have dinner with him?” You asked, starting to feel a lot like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. All you needed was the furniture to start talking.   
“I don't think that’s an option,” he insisted, snapping his fingers and the silk robe was gone. In its place was a deep red evening dress. Hugging your body tighter than anything you had ever worn before, the sleeves hung off shoulder, the skirt going all the way to the floor with a small train behind. It was beautiful, and uncomfortable, and nothing like you would have chosen for yourself   
Your feet were strapped into tall black heels, your hair loosely piled on top of your head. Crowley held out his arm, and you took it, knowing that in these tall heels you were going to be wobbly. Snapping his fingers once again, he guided you out of the door, into a hallway, and you took the opportunity to glance around, looking for any way out of here.   
“I wouldn’t bother,” he whispered under his breath. “This place is sealed tight. I’ve been searching for a way since I came here.”  
Frowning, you let him guide you further down the hallway into the dining room. Black paneled walls, with deep red trim, a silver table was placed in the middle. Ebony wood chairs were placed around, the candelabra turned down low. Lucifer sat at the head of the table, wearing a pristine white tux with a red tie.   
“Beautiful,” he whispered, his eyes glowing red much like Crowley’s had done. Tilting his head, a chair slid out beside him, and you sat down. Crowley stepped to the back as another Demon came striding in, carrying a tray full of covered plates. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I hope this works.”   
Opening the lid, you saw crab, and lobster, along with potatoes, as well as a salad. “Now, I know I’ve talked about your weight before, but I thought for our first tonight together we could splurge.”   
“Lucifer, I really don’t like how you talk about me like that,” you told him, noticing how both Crowley and the Demon took a step back while Lucifer leaned back in his seat, steepling his fingers together. You knew you shouldn’t talk that way to him, but you hated how he was treating you.   
Long seconds ticked by, everyone waiting to see what his reaction would be. Almost ready to run out of the room, you froze when you heard him start to chuckle. “I like a girl with spirit,” he laughed, everyone relaxing.  
As quickly as you relaxed, he was out of his seat, his hand wrapped around your throat, his eyes once again glowing red. “But I don’t ever want you talking back to me, understood?”  
Nodding slightly, going faint at the lack of oxygen, you stared with fear into his red eyes, relieved when he pulled back. Taking deep, big gasping breaths, you watched as he stood up. “I’m very disappointed in how this turned out. Maybe after a day of no interaction, no food, you’ll feel a little more civil towards me.”  
With that he turned and left, and Crowley came forward, taking you by the arm. Walking with you down the hallway, he winced at the purple marks already starting to form on your neck. “Why did you talk to him like that? He’s freaking Lucifer!”   
“I couldn’t help it. Him bringing up my weight, again! I just snapped.”  
“Well, darling. Best not do that again, unless you want to lose your head,” Crowley advised as he opened the door to my fancy little cage. Expecting him to stay in the hallway, I was surprised when he walked into the room with me.   
“Here,” he snapped his fingers and a pair of soft flannel pajamas magically appeared on the bed. “I know it’s not Lucifer’s type, but I think you could use some comforting.”   
“Thank you,” you didn’t know what to actually say.   
“Look, I’m not normally this nice, but I have a feeling that you and I are in the same boat here. So,” he spoke softly, glancing around. “I think I might have found a way out of here. And I’ll take you with me. But only if you do one thing.”  
“And what’s that?” You asked, wondering if this was all just a big trick.   
“Let me help you and the Winchesters put Lucifer back in the cage. I can become King again, and everything will be right with the world. So, what do you say?”  
“I say we have a deal,” you answered, shaking his hand before he vanished, leaving you alone in the huge room, wondering how Dean was faring. You missed him terribly.


	30. Chapter 30

Dean’s POV

I waited impatiently for Sam to arrive at the bunker, knowing that every second we wasted was another second that Lucifer could get bored with Y/N. And we all knew what Lucifer could do when he was bored.   
Cas had arrived and left, going to see how close he could get, and what information he could gather. I had made him promise not to get too close, not wanting to annoy Lucifer anymore than possible. But I also needed as much information as possible before we went in to save Y/N.   
Sam had called, saying he was about a half an hour out, and I sank down onto the couch, knowing there was nothing else I could do.  
Tapping my fingers on the arm of the couch, I was surprised when someone tapped on the window. Jumping up, I peered out the window to see Crowley standing there, glancing nervously around him. “Let a Demon in?” He asked, and while I didn’t want to, I wanted to know why he was there.   
“No funny business?” I asked, showing him the colt.   
“No funny business. Now are you going to let me in?” He asked again. Sighing, I opened the door, pushing the mat with the Demon trap aside. Crowley stepped in, slamming the door behind him before running his hand along the doorframe, red lights symbols appearing on the wall. “In case I was followed.”   
“Crowley, you’ve been missing for like three months. What are you doing here now?” I asked, crossing my arms and watching him warily.   
“I thought you might want to know who I met today,” he spoke quickly, nervous.   
“Crowley, are you going to ever get to the point?” I questioned.  
“You are horrible to deal with,” he muttered. “But I will get to the point. I met your lovely wife Y/N today.”  
“This isn’t some sort of trick is it?” I grabbed his collar, searching his eyes, knowing I would gladly stick the knife between his ribs if he was lying.   
“No, she’s stunning, isn’t she? She misses you, and hates being Lucifer’s pet. And so do I. That’s why I’m here. We need your help.”  
“Why are you helping her?”  
“Because I want Lucifer locked up as much as you do,” he insisted. “She’s scared, but unharmed, for now. Lucifer is treating her like his princess in a tower, but he’s already snapped once, and I’m afraid she won’t be able to come back from it again.”   
“Can you take me to her?” I asked, but he shook his head.  
“I’m lucky I was able to sneak out long enough to talk to you. I need to go back, immediately before he realizes I’m gone. But here. This is the address, and her room number. Lucifer has been disappearing every day, from three to five. If you want to save her, that’s when.”  
Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out an envelope, placing it on the table.  
With that, Crowley was gone, just as the door opened and Sam came striding inside. “Dean, who were you just talking to?”   
“Crowley.”  
“No, really? Was that Cas on the phone, or…,” Sam didn't believe me, and I didn’t blame him. We hadn’t seen Crowley in months, and we hadn’t really parted on the best of terms anyways.   
“No dude, I’m serious. It was Crowley,” I insisted. “I guess Lucifer has Crowley under his thumb, along with Y/N. Crowley says he wants to help out, get Lucifer locked back up.”  
“And did you believe him?” Sam asked, opening up a beer, and it was then I finally got a good look at him. He was covered in soot, his shirt ripped and a nasty looking burn on his arm.   
“Yeah, weird enough I did. But what happened to you?”   
“I ended up blowing up the stupid transfer station, and I just barely made it out before it blew,” he answered. “But it’s taken care of, so that’s all that matters.”   
“But you’re okay? I don't want to be worrying about you on top of worrying about Y/N,” I said, and he nodded. “Good. So Crowley gave me an address, a room number and a certain time that we can rescue her.”  
“I still don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sam argued, and I had to admit it all sounded a little too easy.   
“Sam, I don’t have anything else to go with,” I whispered. “I hate knowing that Lucifer has Y/N, and I’m willing to walk into a trap to get her back.”  
“Then we need to be smart about this trap,” he sighed, knowing that I would go by myself if need be.  
Just then Cas came back, a grimace on his face. I could see his hand clenching his side, as he started to topple over. “Cas, what happened?” I exclaimed, catching him as he started to fall.   
“His Demons. They found me. I was able to escape, but I think they know we’re on to them.”  
“Great, another snag,” Sam muttered once again, and I didn’t spare him much of a glance before I turned back to Cas. He had a nice gash on his stomach, but it wasn’t life threatening.   
“I’ll heal,” he assured me. “But I’m afraid I didn’t garnish anymore information.”  
“While you were gone we had a visitor,” I started to explain, telling him all about Crowley and his visit.   
“I have to agree with Sam. This has to be a trap,” Cas answered just as I figured he would.  
“Do we have any other choice?” I asked, throwing my hands in the air, looking at both my brother and my best friend. Both men shook their head, and I knew that they were just as resigned to this as I was. “Then I guess we better get back on the road.”  
“Dean, we need to wait,” Cas muttered, still pale from his wound. “I’m not at full strength to help you. If we wait just a little bit, I can transport us there to save time.”  
“It will give us a little bit more time to do some digging,” Sam agreed, pulling out his laptop, but I stopped him.  
“Hey, I’ll see what I can come up with. I think you need a shower and that burn needs looking after.”  
“Yeah, I guess you're right,” he mumbled, stumbling towards the bathroom as I opened his laptop. Taking the address Crowley had given me, I typed it into the search bar. It was the address of a seedy apartment complex. There was access on the roof, and even with the live view, I didn’t see a lot of Demons guarding it.   
“Cas, I think if you transport us to the roof, we can come down the backstairs where no one would be suspecting us,” I thought out loud.   
“We could sneak in, get Y/N and get out before anyone notices us,” Cas said, but I had a different plan in mind.  
“I think we sneak in, save Y/N, and lock Lucifer back in that cage once again. If we don’t, we'll always have to worry about him, and how he’s going to try and wreck the world. We need to get rid of him once and for all.”  
“And how are we going to do that?” Cas asked.   
“I don’t know yet,” I muttered, finally remembering the envelope Crowley had left behind. Picking it up, I ripped it open, amazed when a couple of rings fell into my hand. “But I think Crowley had an idea.”  
“Those are the horsemen rings,” Cas spoke, sitting up. “With those we can…,”  
“Lock Lucifer back up again,” I finished.


	31. Chapter 31

With only the choice of flannel pajamas or the dresses hanging in the closet, you spent the next day dressed in the comfortable flannel. Refusing to wear anything that Lucifer would like. Not that it mattered, seeing as how you were locked in this room. No visitors since Crowley had left last night. No food, nothing. Just you, the huge comfortable bed, and a window to the outside world. A window that was spelled shut.   
Your stomach growling, you paced around the room, wishing there was a TV, or books, something to keep you occupied while you waited. Waited to be rescued like the princess in those stories you had read. Or waiting for Lucifer to come, to make you grovel before him. Either option didn’t sit well with you.  
You hated having to rely on others to do the saving. Your entire life had always been doing what you were told. Never stepping out of line, letting the men take control. And here you were, once again waiting for men to make the decision. For Dean to come save you, or Lucifer to finally decide he wanted you in his presence once again.  
But there wasn’t much else you could do as of right now. The window refused to open, and the door wouldn’t budge as well. No phone, nothing to use to contact Dean. You had prayed all night, but you weren’t sure it had made it through this spelled room.   
Your only hope was that Demon Crowley. Hopefully, he wasn’t double timing you, playing you against Lucifer.   
Pulling a chair to the window, you sat down, leaning your elbows against the window sill. The town hustled below you. It was an older part of town, with some untrustworthy people doing business down below. You had tried banging on the window, but you were too high up, and the guys down below hadn’t even looked up. Not that you would want them to anyways, you thought with a shudder. As you stared down, one pulled out a gun, robbing the other man, leaving him to die on the ground.   
Turning your gaze to the sky, you watched as the sun slowly moved down, marking the change of afternoon into evening. Still, you were alone, your stomach rumbling. About ready to give up and curl up into bed, you were surprised to hear the door open, Lucifer striding in.   
You could see the intense anger on his face, the way his eyes flashed red, his hands curled at his sides. “Damn it Y/N!” He yelled, and before you could even blink he was in front of you, his hand wrapped around your throat.   
Struggling, you smacked his arms, but your hits were nothing more than a slight annoyance. “You were a distraction, weren’t you? Sent to distract me while those freaking Winchesters destroyed my plan! Answer me!”   
Opening your mouth, nothing came out. His hold was too tight, your fear too strong.  
Grumbling under his breath, he released his hold slightly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you tried, but with an inhuman growl, he lifted you off your feet, shaking you as if you weighed nothing.  
“Don’t you dare lie to me. Not now. I can snap your neck with the slightest movement,” he threatened. “Now, tell me. Were you a distraction so they could blow up my shipments of the virus?”  
It was the first you had heard of the mission, and you were relieved that at least a part of your plan had worked. Even if you died at the hands of Lucifer right now, at least your sacrifice hadn’t been in vain. “It wasn’t really supposed to be a distraction,” you whispered, his hand tightening once again.  
As black dots filled your vision, the door to your room opened once again, the Demon Crowley stepping inside. His hands clasped in front of him, his eyes cast down. “Your evil Highness,” he started.  
With the distraction, Lucifer dropped you to the floor. On your knees you took deep, gasping breaths, your throat burning with each. “Can’t you see we’re busy?”  
“Are you sure you want to kill her Sir?” Crowley asked, taking a step forward. “After all, she is very important to Dean. She could be a good bargaining tool. Especially with…,” he said before his voice trailed off.  
“Very true. She could become valuable,” Lucifer murmured, staring down at you with interest. “And she does entertain me. Wouldn’t it annoy Dean if she were to pick me instead of him?”  
“And how do you plan on doing that Sir?” Crowley asked.   
“I plan on breaking her,” he answered, reaching down and grabbing you by your hair, roughly pulling you to your feet. “I am Lucifer after all. I know how to bend people to my will. Before long she will do anything I want, and I can’t wait to see the look on Dean’s face when it happens.”   
“I think that’s a great plan,” Crowley agreed, and you raised your eyes to him in shock. “But I also think you need to be careful.”  
“Are you threatening me?” Lucifer asked, his eyes flashing red once again, two Alpha males and their testosterone filling the room.   
“No Sir. I just wasn’t sure if you were aware of one special thing,” he hinted at.  
Lucifer seemed to calm down then, still holding you roughly by the arm.  
“May I?” Crowley asked, nodding towards you. Raising an eyebrow, Lucifer stepped back, and Crowley came to stand in front of you. Searching his face, you could see the slightest glimmer of guilt and promise, pleading with you that he was still on your side.   
Licking his lip, Crowley placed his hand on your belly, leaving it there as he closed his eyes. “It’s as I thought. Y/N is pregnant, with Dean’s child.”   
“Are you certain?” Lucifer asked, pushing Crowley away before placing his hand on your belly. His touch sent a shiver through your body, his touch almost possessive. Cocking his head sideways, his hand cold through the flannel, he smiled wickedly. “It is true. She’s not far along, but there is another lifeform growing inside her. A boy I think.”   
“With this news, not only do you have Dean’s love, but you have his unborn child as well. A child he knows nothing about. Think about all the possibilities,” Crowley insisted.   
“It does change things,” Lucifer thought out loud. “But I do think it will be enough to finally have the upper hand against those pesky Winchesters.”


	32. Chapter 32

Dean’s POV

“That’s where he’s keeping her?” I checked to make sure as I stared through the binoculars at the derelict apartment buildings almost a mile away. The three of us were staked out on top of a high rise hotel, far enough away that Lucifer shouldn’t be able to notice us, but close enough for these far range binoculars to work. “I really didn’t think living with the rats would be Lucifer’s style.”  
“He has it spelled on the inside. Transformed to look like one of the nicest hotels,” Crowley spoke up from behind us. Jumping to our feet, we stared at him, waiting for his next move. “I do have to say, he has no idea that you’re even in town yet, so you buffoons did something right.”  
“Why are you helping us?” Sam asked.  
“Like I told squirrel there, I’m not really enjoying being under Lucifer’s thumb. I’d like him locked up, just as much as you three.”   
“How’s Y/N?” I asked, needing to know.   
“She’s annoyed, and missing you,” Crowley spoke up, but it seemed like he was keeping something back. “She annoyed Lucifer, enough that I had to step in before he killed her.”   
“That’s my girl,” I whispered, even though I wished she wouldn’t put herself in harm's way.   
“So, what is your plan?” Crowley asked.  
“Dean…,” Cas warned me, just as I had the same idea. Sure Crowley said he wanted to help, and he gave us the keys, but who’s to say he wasn’t going to double-cross us?   
“Wings,” Crowley threw at Cas. “Don’t you trust me?”  
“No,” Cas spat. “I still don’t understand why you’re helping us.”  
“I told you!”   
“You told us what you thought we would want to hear,” Sam spoke up. “But you had the keys. You’re infiltrated into his little camp. Why didn’t you do it?”   
“Because I’m too close to him! Any false move on my part and your girl dies!” Crowley exclaimed.   
“Crowley, thank you for the rings. But I think we need to keep this part of our plan a secret. At least for now,” I spoke carefully, not wanting to upset the man who could be our biggest ally. “That way Lucifer won’t suspect anything.”  
“As you wish,” Crowley muttered. “But you might want to hurry. He has a new plan, and it involves blackmailing you with Y/N.”   
With those parting words, Crowley vanished. “ Dean, I still don’t like this,” Sam muttered.  
“I don’t either, but we don’t have another choice,” I insisted. “So, we leave in an hour. Cas will drop us off on the roof before creating a distraction down below. We’ll slip in, get Y/N and set up the cage. And somehow, we’ll force Lucifer inside.”  
“Doesn’t sound like a foolproof plan,” Sam grumbled. “But it’s the best we have.”   
Making our way back down to the room we had rented, I couldn’t help but agree. It was a half-assed plan at best, but we didn’t really have any other choice.

Your POV   
After the news Crowley had provided, both he and Lucifer left you behind in the gilded prison. Sitting in the chair facing the window, you pressed a hand to your belly, wondering if it was true. If you were really carrying Dean’s child. Sure, you had only been together one night, but it had been a magical night.   
You weren’t sure you were ready to be a Mom quite yet. Your entire life you had been groomed for this. Groomed to be a Hunter’s wife, to carry his children so that the hunting community could continue and prosper. You had hoped for a little more time with Dean before that came true. You weren’t sure what he would do. Some rogue hunters like him and his brother refused to carry on the hunting line, and you weren’t sure if he would be that way.   
Or if he would expect you to become the little housewife that had been expected of you for so long. Something that you refused to be after your taste of the life you could have. There had to be some sort of compromise. Where you could have a life and family with Dean, but not become the timid little housewife that was usually expected from Hunter’s wives.   
As you contemplated your future, a bright reflection from one of the rooftops caught your eye. Quite a ways away, it appeared, then disappeared just as quickly, and you stood up, standing as close as you could to the window, trying to figure out what it was. So far, during your short stint here, you hadn’t seen anything like it before, and you were curious.   
It happened a couple more times before disappearing for good, and you sat back down, thinking that maybe something metallic had fallen on the roof. Hoping that maybe it was Dean coming to break you out was too much of a coincidence, and you didn’t want to get your hopes up.  
“How are you?” Lucifer asked as he stepped into your room. Immediately the large room seemed to shrink, and you wanted nothing more than to find someplace to hide. You had no idea how to handle him, and you were afraid he would attack you once again.   
“How do you think? I’m a prisoner who just found out she’s pregnant,” you muttered, earning a laugh from him.  
“Why do you want to be with Dean? Because you and I? I think we could be happy together. You make me laugh, and I needed someone around like that,” he chuckled, sitting down on the chair next to you.  
“Because I love Dean. And this child I’m carrying is his. You’re the devil, who wants to be with the devil?”   
“A lot of girls, actually,” he answered. “I am quite a catch for many people, including Demons and witches as well as the average woman.”  
“I doubt that,” you said, watching as he clenched his jaw.   
“This isn’t what I came to talk about,” he muttered. “I was thinking we leave this place behind. Find someplace a little more...well you know. A place that Dean of yours won’t be able to find. That is until I’ve come up with a sound plan to get rid of that annoying man, his brother and the little angel on his shoulder once and for all.”  
“And where might that be?”   
“I was thinking Mexico,” he told you as he stood up. “The weather’s warm, there are some nice beaches, and I doubt Sam and Dean have ever left the United States.”  
“I don’t want Mexico!” You exclaimed, panicking. If Lucifer packed you up for Mexico, it would take days, if not weeks before Dean found you, if he could at all.   
“Fine, if you don’t want Mexico, then somewhere in the mountains. We’ll live like hermits in a cabin, no roads, no electricity, nothing!” He yelled back. “We leave in an hour!”


	33. Chapter 33

Dean’s POV

Checking my gun to make sure it was loaded, I felt in my pocket for the rings Crowley had provided. Everything was in place, ready to go, and I couldn’t wait until we could finally save Y/N.  
“Are you guys ready yet?” I called out, standing by the door. Sam was in the bathroom, and Cas was standing by the window. It had only been half an hour, but I wasn’t sure I would be able to wait any longer to put our plan to work.  
“Almost!” Sam called out, opening the door, just as Cas turned away.  
“Dean, we need to have a backup plan,” Cas suggested. “What if they know we’re coming? Or if Lucifer is already gone with Y/N.”   
“Our back up plan is this,” I muttered, holding up the vase of holy oil. “I’ll chuck it at Lucifer, Sam will light him up.”  
“That’s not really a backup plan,” Cas muttered, frowning.  
“We don’t have much to work with,” Sam explained, pulling on his backpack. “Cas, are you ready?”  
“I hope so,” he answered. Standing close, Cas placed his hands on our shoulders. “Let’s hope this goes our way. For once.”   
With those words, Cas transported us to the top of the building. It was windy, clouds growing heavier above us. Thankfully no Demons were stationed up top, and I strode over to the only entrance to the main staircase.   
It was locked, but only took me a couple of minutes to pick. Nodding to Sam and Cas, I opened the door, peering carefully down the hall. The paint was peeling, a stale smoky aroma tickled my nose and I had to catch myself from sneezing.  
Sam and Cas were right behind me, angel blade and knife at the ready. At each landing I would peer through the door, checking for signs of life. It wasn’t until the 13th floor that things changed drastically. Instead of the grimy gray walls these were a luxurious maroon. The floor was carpeted in plush white. It was easy to see we were in the right place.   
“Finally,” Crowley muttered, peering out of the doorway to my right just as Sam and Cas stepped into the hallway. “We don’t have much time. Lucifer is in his own room, and Y/N is unguarded.”  
“How can I trust this isn’t a trap?” I asked him.  
“Do you have another choice?” He muttered, looking at me as if I was a complete idiot. “You want Y/N back, and I want Lucifer gone!”   
“Fine,” I whispered. “But if this is a double cross, you’re getting killed first.”  
“Whatever suits you squirrel. Now, are we going to stand around all day, or are you going to save that girl of yours? I think she has something special to tell you.”   
“What news?” I called out, but Crowley was already walking down the hallway, leaving us to follow behind.   
“This is too easy,” Sam whispered in my ear as we followed Crowley down the hallway. I agreed with him, but had no idea what else to do.   
“Just keep your eyes and ears open,” I insisted, my gun in my hands. Crowley had stopped at the end of the hallway, his hand on the door.   
“She’s in here. You have five minutes to set up before Lucifer enters her room, ready to take her away from this place. He plans on taking her to the mountains.”  
“That’s not going to happen,” I growled. “We’re going to trap him back in the cage once and for all.”   
Pushing past Crowley I threw open the door, stepping inside. I had waited long enough to see Y/N, and I wasn’t going to wait any longer.  
She was standing by the window, her back turned to me, but as soon as the door was opened, she turned her head. It only took a second for her to recognize me, and before I knew it, she was running across the room, throwing her arms around me. Feeling her soft body against mine for the first time in too long, I pulled her as tight to me as I could, my head resting on top of hers.   
“I knew you’d come,” she whispered, refusing to let go. And I didn’t mind.  
“I will always be there for you,” I insisted.  
“I hate to break up this sweet reunion, but Lucifer will be in here at any minute,” Crowley announced.  
“Dean, we need to go. Lucifer has a plan!” She exclaimed, pulling back to stare up at me. She seemed scared, and worried. “He is getting ready to move us to a place you’ll never be able to find, and I can’t have that. Especially since…,” she started to say, before the door slammed open, breaking off of it’s hinge.   
Both Sam and Cas turned, their blades in front of them. I turned, pushing Y/N behind me as I held my gun up towards whoever the intruder was.   
Lucifer strode inside, clapping his hands. Crowley hid ot the side, trying to stay unnoticed while I stuck my hand in my pocket, making sure the rings were still there. “Nicely done,” he clapped his hands. “I was wondering if Crowley was up to something. I just never imagined him working with the likes of you.”   
“You kidnapped Y/N,” I muttered. “You knew that we would be coming after you.”  
“Oh, I counted on it. Especially with the news Y/N has for you. Oh wait? Has she told you yet?”   
“No, she hasn’t. We were too busy getting ready to get out of here,” I muttered. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”  
“Oh, I don’t think you’re going anywhere yet,” Lucifer answered, slamming the door shut.   
“Now!” I called out. Both Sam and Dean charged Lucifer as planned. With their blades at the ready, they swarmed Lucifer before he even realized it. Making sure Y/N was behind me, I pulled the rings from my pocket.   
Chanting as I went, I tossed them against the wall. It immediately broke open, the shattered pieces of the wall getting sucked into the empty dark void it created. “Guys!” I called out.  
“A little help!” Sam yelled, and I turned to see them struggling with Lucifer. Cas had his angel blade around Lucifer’s neck, while Sam was busy snapping the spell bound cuffs on his wrists.  
“Crowley, help them!” I yelled.  
“Sorry but this is my cue to leave,” he said before vanishing from the room. Groaning, I turned to Y/N.   
“Leave. Get out of this room, and as far away as you can. We’ll find you. But go!”   
Her eyes pleading for me to change my mind, she quickly kissed me, getting ready to bolt past Lucifer and to the door.   
As she passed by, Lucifer reached out, grabbing her roughly by the arm. “This ends now!” He threatened. “Unless you want your wife and unborn child to die with a snap of my fingers!”


	34. Chapter 34

Shaking my head, I could only stare towards Lucifer, wondering if I heard right. If he had really said wife and unborn child. I could see the paleness of Y/N’s face, her eyes wide as she struggled to get away from Lucifer. And it was then I knew it didn’t matter what he said. I knew I would do everything in my power to get Y/N safely away.   
“Lucifer, I’m used to your tricks by now. Let her go…,”  
“Or what? You won’t throw me into the cage?” He spat. “Just like you said, I’m used to your tricks as well. So I think I’ll hold on to the little expecting Mother until your Minions release me.”   
“Dean, don’t you listen to him,” she insisted. “Do whatever needs to be done to throw him in the cage.”  
I couldn’t help myself. I had to ask. “Y/N...is what he said...is it true?”  
Licking her lips, she looked up at me, everything else forgotten. “I think so. At least Lucifer and Crowley say so. They wanted to use it against you.”   
I knew then that I would do anything to make sure Y/N was safe. Turning my attention, I was about ready to undo the chant opening the cage when I heard a commotion behind me. Cas was flying in the air towards me. Bracing myself as he fell down, I could feel both of us being sucked in to the giant vortex behind me.   
“Cas, move!” I yelled, trying to gain my footing all the while watching as Sam and Y/N grappled with Lucifer. Cas grabbed a hold of the heavy couch before pulling me to my feet. Y/N had broken free from Lucifer, racing over to me, leaving Sam all alone to fight.   
“Y/N!” I yelled, pulling her to me, kissing the top of her head. “I need you out of here so I can concentrate on this. Think you can do that?”   
“I don’t want to leave you,” she argued, but I shook my head.   
“We only have a short amount of time before the cage closes, and I need to be able to concentrate. Go, find the nearest cafe, and we’ll meet you there!”   
Taking a deep breath, you quickly pressed her lips to mine before she was gone from my arms. “Sam, over here!” I called out, watching as Sam tackled Lucifer to the ground while the entire room shook. Racing over, I grabbed a hold of Lucifer, slamming the spelled handcuffs on his hands just as Y/N raced around us.  
Stopping with her hand on the door, she stared back at me for a moment before she was through the door, leaving us to struggle with Lucifer. As quick as she was gone, Lucifer stopped struggling, knocking all three of us to the ground. “Well, this changes things,” he mumbled with both Sam and I on top of him.   
Cas helped me to my feet just as Sam stood up, making sure that Lucifer’s hands were still cuffed. Reaching down, I grabbed Lucifer by the cuff, pulling him to his feet. The vortex was still swirling about, sucking everything inside it’s greedy black hole. Shoving Lucifer closer towards it, I almost felt giddy. This was it. We were finally going to shove Lucifer back into the cage, once and for all.   
“You think this is over,” Lucifer spat, his eyes glowing red, but with the cuffs he wasn’t able to do anything more than growl at us.  
“Well, you are Lucifer, so it’s probably never over. But I hope you stay down there for a very long time,” I told him, pushing him closer to the hole, feeling the force of it trying to suck us both in.   
“I will be back, and as soon as I’m back I will go for Y/N,” he promised. “I will never stop.”  
“I will find a way to kill you if you try,” I answered.   
“Dean, just push him in!” Sam exclaimed, standing back out of the pull of the vortex.   
With enough force, I slammed both hands on Lucifer’s chest, shoving him back. Turning to smile at Cas and Sam in victory before I closed the cage, I suddenly felt something reach up, wrapping its arms around me.   
“If I go, you go pretty boy,” Lucifer whispered as we both started falling. “I had one brother to torture, now it’s your turn.”   
My eyes wide, reaching through the air, trying to grasp Sam’s hand, I felt myself falling backwards. The cuffs holding Lucifer powerless were wrapped around my neck.  
“Dean!” Both Sam and Cas screamed. I was grateful that Y/N wasn’t here to see this as I fell into the black void with Lucifer. 

Your POV

Leaving that room had been one of the hardest things you had ever done. Knowing that anything could happen in there. Lucifer was unpredictable, and more powerful than you could imagine. Anything could be happening in there.   
But you had promised Dean, and you couldn’t go back on that. He had risked everything to come save you, and you just had to have faith that everything would work out.   
Your heart beating furiously, you stepped into the stairwell, the interior immediately changing from one of glam and luxury to moldy and disgusting. The scent of decay turning your stomach as you took the stairs as quick as you could. Down each flight, worried that you would be caught. Wondering where Lucifer’s Demon servants were.   
Finally you were in the deserted foyer of the apartment complex. The windows were boarded over, the tile covered in dust. You could just barely make out the shadows of people in front of the building, and you quickly turned to go towards the back of the building. Making your way past overturned tables, shattered windows and piles of trash, you looked for a way out. One large window was completely shattered, a piece of board hanging down. Making sure there were no large pieces to slice you, you slid out of the window, standing in some alleyway. With no idea where you were, you made your way down the alley, away from the front of the building. Past graffiti walls to one of the main streets. Just ahead was a small cafe, and you slipped inside.   
The place was almost empty, just a couple of old men sipping coffee at the bar. Sinking into a booth, you took the offered menu, trying to calm your racing heart. Your hands were shaking, and you ordered a glass of water. You had no idea how long you would be sitting here, and your wallet wasn’t in the pair of flannel pajamas you were currently wearing.   
You no doubt looked a site. Wearing nothing more than pajamas, your eyes wide, your face pale. “Oh honey, is everything okay?” Your waitress asked, setting the glass down.   
“It’s just been a long couple of days,” you answered. “Is it alright if I sit here for a little bit? I’m supposed to meet up with someone, but I don’t know when they’ll be here.”  
“Of course honey,” she answered. “Take all the time you need.”   
Leaving you to look over the menu, she went back behind the bar. Taking a deep breath, you sat the menu down, watching through the window, tapping your fingers against the table.   
Time passed, and you began to worry that something had happened. That things hadn’t gone smoothly. Wondering if you should head back, knowing that Dean would be furious if you did. “Here sweetie. It’s on the house,” the waitress spoke up, placing a hamburger and fries in front of you. “Looks like you could use something good to eat.”  
“Thank you,” you answered, just as the bell above the door sounded, and two men stepped inside. Two very familiar men, but not the one you were wanting to see. Peering behind Sam and Cas, you were searching for Dean when you saw the heartbreak on Sam’s face.


	35. Chapter 35

Sam’s eyes were rimmed with red, the brilliant hazel that made you smile were dull and full of pain. His shoulders were hunched, as if the entire world sat upon them. Which was often the case. His steps were slow, forcing himself to move closer to you when he no doubt wanted to run the other way. He looked defeated, and in your heart you had a feeling why.  
Cas didn’t look much better. His blue eyes were turned downward, not wanting to face the hope that had started to slip from your face. His trench coat was ripped, his hands shoved deep into it’s pockets.   
Their boots squeaked on the old linoleum floor, the waitress quickly stepping back out of their way. The french fry turned to dust in your mouth as you felt the burn of tears behind your eyes. “Dean,” you breathed out as Sam slumped down into the seat beside you. Cas stayed standing, no doubt trying to block prying eyes from the tearful exchange about to happen.   
“Y/N, I’m so sorry,” Sam spoke up, his voice thick with grief. “There’s no easy way to say this.”  
“So just get it over with,” you insisted, your hands clenched tightly together underneath the table. Ignoring the pain as your fingernails dug into your skin.   
“We were able to trap Lucifer in the cage once again,” Sam spoke quickly, a tear slipping down his cheek. “But Dean, he….he was too close…,” he stumbled through the words. “He was pulled in with Lucifer.”   
It wasn’t exactly what you had expected. It was worse. You could have handled Dean’s death. Knowing that he had gone to his grave protecting those he loved. But now? Knowing that he was trapped in the cage with Lucifer? That was the worse news you could have imagined. “That’s can’t be…,” you argued, tears slipping down your cheeks.  
“I’m so sorry,” Sam repeated again. “But Dean...he would want it this way. Knowing that you’re safe, because of him…”  
“It doesn’t make it right!” You exclaimed. The air in the small diner was warm and closing in around you. Trying to breath, you stood up, pushing past Cas. You could hear Sam calling out your name, but you didn’t care. You needed to be outside, in the fresh air. Away from the men who had turned your world upside down. Once again. You knew it wasn’t Sam and Cas’ fault, but your emotions were quickly taking over.  
Rounding the building, you slid down to the ground in the alleyway, ignoring the stains on the concrete around you. Warm tears slid down your cheeks, your heart tight, feeling like it could shatter at any moment. Wondering if it already had.   
As the tears fell, you thought about how much your life had changed. Gone was that shy little girl who had found herself marrying one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. In her place you had blossomed, brought on by the love of Dean. He had been everything you had never realized you had needed. Giving you a chance at a true life outside of the community confines. Even with the threats from Lucifer, your life had been rich. But with him gone, you weren’t sure what to do.   
Suddenly you felt a pair of rough hands reaching down and gently pulling you up until you were pressed against a sturdy chest. The rough tan material of Cas’ trench coat under your cheek as he held you tight. “Cas, can’t you bring him back?” You whispered, clenching tight to the excess fabric.   
“I can’t,” he answered. “I would do it instantly if I could.”  
Your heartache turned to anger, and you glared up at him, pounding his chest with your fists. He stood there, his blue eyes full of sadness as he let you beat him. “You brought Dean back before!! Why can’t you bring him back again!! Please Cas, I need you to bring Dean back,” you pleaded over and over again, your tears falling heavily. “I can’t do this without him.”  
Once your tirade was over, and you were completely worn out, Cas held you tight against him once again, his grace smoothing over you, calming you down. “Y/N, when I saved Dean the first time, I had an entire garrison of Angels to help me. And even then it wasn’t going into the cage. Look what happened when I brought Sam out of the cage. I lost his soul. I can’t do that to Dean.”  
“So you’ll just leave him down there to get tormented. While up here he has me. And…,” you started to say, your hand drifting down to your belly, and the life growing there.   
Cas grabbed your shoulders, lifting your gaze to meet his, and that’s when you finally noticed Sam standing behind him. “Of course we’re not going to leave him down there. Sam and I are going to do everything we can to bring him back. We all want him up here.”  
“Y/N, Dean needs to back with us. He needs the chance to raise a family with you. And Cas and I aren’t going to stop until we’ve figured something out.”   
Sniffling, you moved away from Cas, wrapping your arm around Sam’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know how hard this has to be for you too. This just isn’t how I expected this to go down.”  
“We’re all hurting,” he agreed. “But we need to stick together.”  
Letting Sam guide you back around the diner, it was easy to spot the Impala. And that’s when it finally all clicked. That Dean wouldn’t be sitting in the driver’s seat, waiting for you to climb in. That he wouldn’t be snuggling you on that memory foam mattress in the bunker. Your hand resting on your belly, your heart shattered at the fact that Dean wouldn’t be around to watch your belly swell, to feel your baby kicking. He was truly gone.   
Your knees buckled, and if it wasn’t for Cas, you would have fallen on the hard concrete. Picking you up in his arms, he pressed his fingers against your temple. “Rest,” he ordered, before a calming black nothingness took over.


	36. Chapter 36

3 Months Later

Sitting sullenly on your bed, your hand resting on your slightly swollen belly, you stared down at the picture in your hand. It was one of the few pictures you had, and it was probably your most prized possession. It was a picture of the two of you, sitting at the library table. Sam had taken it for you, much too Dean’s annoyance. But you had wanted it, wanted something normal after your trial with Lucifer the first time.   
A tear slipped down your cheek, and you hastily wiped it away. You had been doing that a lot lately. Shedding tears. Sure, you could blame it on the hormones from your pregnancy, but you knew that wasn’t the only culprit.  
You were missing Dean, more than you had ever thought possible. A piece of your heart was gone, down in that cage with him. You could only imagine what he was going through, your nightmares bringing those thoughts to life.  
Sam and Cas had been wonderful, attentive and kind. They were busy, trying everything they knew to bring Dean back. But as time went on, the hope that he would come back diminished, their smiles faltering.   
Today was worse for everyone. The silence echoing through the bunker was deafening. Sam and Cas were in the library, going through every single book the Bunker held, waiting for the moment you came and told them you were ready to leave. They had been walking on pins and needles around you, knowing how hard today was going to be for you. It was the three month check up of your unborn baby. A day that Dean should have been there for. And no matter how excited you were for the life growing inside of you, you couldn’t find it in yourself to be excited. How could you be, when Dean should have been by your side.   
A soft knock broke up the silence before Sam stuck his head in your room. “You ready to go?”   
“I guess,” you sighed, slowly moving off of the bed.  
“Isn’t today when you get to know if it’s a boy or a girl?” He asked, trying to bring a smile to your face.   
“I hope it’s a girl. Dean would have loved having a daughter,” you said, following him down the hallway to where Cas stood waiting.  
“You don’t have to do this Y/N,” he told me. “I am perfectly able to tell you how your baby is doing, and if it’s a boy or a girl.”  
“Thanks Cas, but I really think I need to do this,” you assured him. You wanted something normal, even if that meant getting the sonogram of your baby. A keepsake in case…  
You could feel tears threatening to fall once again, and you took a deep breath. Sliding onto the backseat of the Impala, you stared silently out the window as Sam drove down the highway. “So, I was thinking after the Doctor’s visit we could go to that one store? That has all the used baby stuff. We need to start decorating the nursery.”  
“Not yet,” you whispered. “I can’t think about that yet.”  
Sam sighed while Cas stayed silent. “Y/N, I know this is hard. We’re all missing Dean, especially you. But this is something we’ll need to think about doing.”  
“Sam, please,” you pleaded. “I just want to go to the Doctor’s, and then we can figure the rest out later.”  
“Fine,” he answered, pulling up to the nondescript brick building. “Do you want us to go in with you?”   
“How awkward would that be?” You finally cracked a smile. “I bet the nurse would love that.”  
“We’re here for you Y/N. I hope you realize that.” Cas finally spoke up. “I know you want Dean here. We all would gladly trade places with him so he could be here. But since we haven’t been able to bring him back yet, you have us. You’ll always have us.”  
Reaching up, you squeezed his shoulder before climbing out of the car. “Maybe we could go look at things afterward,” you gave in. Smiling sadly down at the two men, you took a deep breath before walking into the clinic. The receptionist was bubbly, immediately guiding you to a small, sterile room. Sitting down nervously on the table, you tried to control your breathing while you waited. A window was off to the side, the town park in the distance. A young mom pushed her daughter on the swing, smiling as her daughter giggled. An older couple walked hand in hand, their faces weathered and wrinkled, contented smiles on their face. A couple of older kids ran around the playground, A man sat off to the side, at one of the rickety benches cloaked in shadows. You caught yourself staring at him, wondering what his story was. Why he was sitting there, all by himself. If he felt as alone and out of place as you did.   
“Good morning Mrs Winchester!” The Doctor exclaimed as she stepped into the room. “Ready to see your little one?”  
Smiling at her, you leaned back, letting her pull your shirt up to show your slightly swollen belly. “This will be cold,” she warned before spreading the cold gel across your skin. Sucking in a breath, you kept your gaze outside, watching the man outside. The longer you sat and stared his way, the more you began to have this sense of familiarity. But that couldn’t be right. Everyone you had grown up with had more than likely died in that horrific incident. You didn’t know anyone in town, only Sam and Cas.   
“....your baby is looking very healthy!” The Doctor exclaimed, pulling you back from your wayward thoughts. “Ready to know if it’s a boy or girl?”  
Nodding, you glanced outside once again, but the bench was empty. Whoever that person had been, they were long gone now. Shaking the feeling of unease, you turned back to the Doctor. “You have a very healthy little girl. Growing nicely for how far along you are. Would you like this printed?”   
“That would be great,” you said, watching as she pressed some buttons on her tablet.   
“While that prints, let’s get some more information. Is the father in the picture?”  
“No. He’s dead,” you whispered, feeling your breath get lodged in your throat, your heart rate picking up.  
“I’m so sorry to hear that. Is there any health information we should be worried about?” She asked you. Shaking your head, you took the picture she had printed. “That’s great. How about I see you back here in a month? Keep taking those prenatal vitamins, and call if you have any concerns.”   
Quickly scheduling your next appointment, you stepped out into the cool fall air. Both men had been watching the door, smiling widely as you slid onto the backseat. “And how is the baby?”  
“She’s great,” you answered, handing over the sonogram.   
“It’s a girl?” Sam exclaimed, his eyes wide.  
“It’s a girl,” you assured him, a real smiling breaking on your face for the first time in three months. “I’m having a baby girl.”  
“Dean would love having a baby girl,” Cas spoke up as Sam pulled away from the Doctor’s office.  
“I agree. A baby girl is perfect!” Sam said, turning the car towards town and that store. Staring out the window, you saw a quick glimpse of a man peeking around the corner, his face still bathed in shadows before you couldn’t see him anymore.


	37. Chapter 37

The store was almost overwhelming. Everywhere you looked there was stuffed animals, baby clothes, toys or furniture. Pastel pinks and blues, along with green and yellow. It was bright and festive, and completely out of character for all three of you.   
Cas had wandered over to the toy section, pressing the button on a toy, his eyes widening when music blared loudly. Presssing it again and again, he looked over at you when it refused to stop. Shrugging your shoulders, you couldn’t help but chuckle as Cas quickly stepped away. Glaring his way, an older woman stepped over, easily shutting it off.   
Sam seemed unsure of himself in the baby store, keeping by your side. “This stuff won’t bite,” you assured him even though you had been hesitant and unsure yourself. But after visitng the doctor, finding out you were having a baby girl. You were ready to shop. You wanted everything to be perfect for her. A wonderful nursery full of furniture, clothing and toys. And hopefully by the time she decided to join this world, her Dad would be by your side once again.   
“Where do you want to start?” Sam asked, his hand on your shoulder pulling you away from your thoughts. “There’s so much we need, but I don’t want you to get overwhelmed.”  
Before you could answer a woman pushed her way through the items, coming to stand in front of you. She was wearing a bright pink floral dress, her hair piled high atop her head, dazzling eyeglasses perched on her nose. “Oh my! Aren’t you the cutest couple ever!”   
Your eyes growing wide, you shook your head emphatically. “We’re not….he’s not…,”  
“I’m the uncle,” Sam supplied, smiling over at her. “Dad isn’t available right now, so I thought I would help.”   
Those words seemed to easily change her mood. Completely ignoring you, she moved over to Sam, batting her eyelashes up at him. “Oh, that’s so sweet. Would you like some coffee or company while she shops?”   
It was Sam’s turn to look bewildered as the worker pulled him away from you. Cas was currently picking up stuffed animals, his arms full of teddy bears, puppy dogs and a unicorn? That left you by yourself, and you headed back towards the front, planning on getting a cart to hold all of the purchases you planned on making.   
Taking hold of the cart, you turned just as the door opened, the bell tinkling lightly. Planning on moving to the side, you let out a tiny squeal when a hand clamped around your wrist, pullling you away from the shopping cart. You were out of the store before you could even blink, pulled into the alleyway. “What the..,” you stuttered, ready to pull the little daggar out of your pocket and attack your assailant.   
“Wait! It’s just me!” A familiar voice called out as you were turned around. Coming face to face with Crowley, you quickly realized he was the man you had seen at the clinic. Shattering the sliver of hope that it had been Dean.   
Pushing him away, you took a deep, calming breath. “Crowley! What are you doing here?”   
He glanced around before pushing you deeper into the shadows. “Keep your voice down. They’re everywhere.”  
You peered over his shoulder, seeing nothing out of place. “Who? Who is everywhere, and why have you been following me?”  
He sighed, and it was then you noticed the state he was in. His usual attire was covered in dust and grime, ripped in multiple places. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes. His face was lined with cuts, and he was limping slightly. “I’ve been searching. Working hard to help you.”   
“But why?”  
“Because you have given me a purpose. Wiht Lucifer gone, there is a chance I can be King of Hell once again.”  
“And what does that have to do with me?”   
“I need Dean out of hell. I need that cage locked once and for all. I can bring you Dean Winchester. But in return I need something as well.”   
Sighing, you pushed away from the wall. “I knew it. I knew you came because you needed something. No other reason. I bet you can’t save Dean, otherwise, you would have by now.”   
Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a piece of cloth. It was flannel, a very familiar piece, which could be from Dean’s shirt he had been wearing. It was a shot in the dark, but it had you feeling hope once again.   
“I can save Dean. I have seen him, and I can free him from the cage. But I need your assistance. I come to you. I helped free you, and I need you to help me in return.”  
You knew it would only be minutes until Sam and Cas realized that you were no longer in the store. “What do you need?”  
He reached into his pocket once more, pulling out a crumpled bit of stationary. “These items. You should have most in the bunker. Find them, and bring them to me. A week from today at the park.”   
Before you could say any more he was gone. Without even looking at the paper, you slipped it into your pocket, heading back into the store. You glanced around, realizing you hadn’t been missed. Cas was pushing around a shopping cart full of stuffed animals, and Sam was still cornered by the sales associate. Trying to calm your breathing, you began to look through the items, quickly falling in love with a soft blanket. Tossing it into the cart, Sam finally managed to pull away, coming over to your side.  
“She’s crazy,” he whispered. “But if I go out with her tonight she’ll give you 20 percent off.”  
“You don’t have to do that,” you assured him. “But I do need your help looking at the baby furniture and picking out the best ones.”   
“Of course!” He exclaimed, and you turned your mind away from your curious conversation, ready to spend some time and money getting ready for your baby.


End file.
